Reverie
by Katraa
Summary: At the start they were simple friends, bonded together by the weight of a war. But once the war was over, where did they stand in each other's eyes? And to what extent would they go to protect the other? [KratosxYuan]
1. Chapter 1: Devastion Begins

You might remember this as the alternate version of Eternal Souls. But I decided to delete Reverie and remake it. Why and for purpose? You may be asking, and you may be yelling at the screen. However, there is a good reason. I decided, upon much consideration, to restart this story from the beginning of Choices Of An Angel, and run through Eternal Souls. That being said, you will be seeing much more Kratos and how much his relationship develops. And you may be wondering when you'll be seeing the installments of Eternal Souls? They'll be in the tens or twenty series of chapters. So hang tight, in the end you'll appreciate me making this so long. And as before, this is Kratos' POV.

Reverie  
Chapter One: Devastation Begins

* * *

_She was a queen  
Lost within a dream  
Misconceived that he was fit to reign  
Lies take victims  
Separate them at the seams  
Cause them to fall apart  
Then move along to better things now _

She  
Wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that  
He's  
Satisfied to own her

No time permits to open up  
When you've been hiding thoughts so strong  
She's been holding out for an angel to come along  
No reply from the sky  
But she just keeps looking up  
She just keeps looking up now

She'll never know love's true potential  
Lost in the open wind  
To his impatience  
Never feeling they would fall apart  
She let her feelings grow  
To tears she'll never show now

You know he couldn't see  
That she could be his everything  
Bringing light to everything now  
Oh  
She just wants to  
Fall in love again  
She's broken like an angel

* * *

"They... killed her." 

I starred at the weeping Yuan who sat on a bed beside me. We were in the heart of Slyvarant, in a Inn. The current time was eleven o'clock, and the Kharlan War had finally ended. But it came as a high price, Martel was slain. Mithos went to the wholly planet, Derris Kharlan, to plan his revenge. I agreed to help him in the hopes to create a vessel for Martel. But of the three of us, I was starting to think Yuan was taking it the hardest. You see, Martel was his fiancé, and more importantly, his best friend. They shared everything with one another, and to see his true love die right in front of his eyes, and being able to do nothing about it, must have torn the half elf. I myself did find some despair in watching one of the Yggdrasill siblings be murdered, but I had no connection. Mithos was her brother, and like I said before, Yuan was in love with her. And that left me nowhere. I was the humble mercenary who was hired up to join the three when they decided to seek aid in a town across the sea. Martel was sick, and they had to get a cure. And what made matters worse was that they were exiled from Heimdall for being half elves. And that started everything, a simple journey became a world changing experience. And so at the end of the war, Mithos separated the worlds, in hopes to accomplish many goals.

Extending a hand, I placed it sheepishly on my friend's shoulder, reassuringly. I was unsure if it had any effect whatsoever, but I watched as he rose his blue laced head and stared at me with tear-sticken eyes. Those large emerald eyes were filled with depression and fear, but in the depths of them bore a burning anger. To kill, possibly.

"They killed my Martel." He whimpered, starring me straight in the eyes. At first he was strong with his answer, but he snapped his eyes shut and shook his head violently, as if he did not believe what he was saying. Fixing my expression, I pat him on the shoulder and withdrew my hand.

I wasn't really one to feel that many emotions towards others. Money was what made my world go around, but now I realized this life would be a lot more than money. You see, Mithos had deemed us an eternal damnation, as Cruxis Angels, or so he called us. Of course, this was against Yuan's volition, but I had given openly. The idea to be ageless, and reign supreme was a good thing. Or so I was thinking.

"I want to die, just let me die!" Yuan suddenly rung out, throwing his fist in the air, attempting to push me out of the way to reach the door. Suddenly turning to my alarmed stage, I grabbed his wrists and starred defiantly in the half elves eyes. Biting down on my bottom lip, I pushed his body easily back onto the bed, while keeping my standing position.

"This is the thanks I get for dragging your lifeless body out of Welgaia?" Asking in a serious voice, I crossed my arms. I felt my cheeks turn feverish from becoming so angry. As you probably have guessed, I don't have that good of a temper. And Yuan, a friend I called him, knew that better than anyone.

"You should have just left me there, damnit! Now I'm-... Now I'm-.." It was him, Yuan Hero of the recent Kharlan, who was now stuttering. Furrowing my eyebrows, I cocked my chin and tried to make reason of his request. Or perhaps his statement.

"You may be cursed with an eternal life, but without _my_ help, you'd be a lifeless angel." Remarking cruelly, my voice remained the same. What I meant by that is that my hair is never changing. It always sounds like I am being harsh, or cruel. But the only way to make your point is to be bitter and stern, right?

"Is that what we are-" choking on his own words, Yuan's eyes bulged out. "we're... angels?"

"Correct." I replied, extending my luxurious cyan wings. Flapping them casually, I watched as the half elf felt his hand painfully. Blood was still present in his hands, and the wound on his side was still weeping blood. Withdrawing my wings, seeing no use for them at the moment, I took a step over to him and sat down on the bed, cautiously.

The pupil of his left ear followed my movement. For a hero, a savior of this world, which are now worlds, he didn't look the part. His hair was ruffled, and bruises appeared on the skin he bore, that wasn't covered by clothing that is. My body however wasn't as beaten us. It's true, I was skilled fighter, one that wasn't swayed by emotion. And I preferred to stay that way.

"Screw this. I don't want to live forever, I want to die and be with Martel." He suddenly snapped once more and tried to make a run for it. I grabbed him and pushed him backwards, eyeing him angrily.

"That will solve nothing. Get over it." I growled.

"Since when did you care so much?" Yuan snapped, pushing me off him and looking away. His expression was filled with so many mixed emotions.

"I don't. But we're in the same boat. So don't go doing anything stupid." I retorted. Unexpectedly, his mood changed once more as he quieted and sat back down.

"But what is there left to do.." He whispered, closing his eyes weakly.

I knew what there was left to do, to be honest. My job would be to aid Mithos in his conquest to revive Martel. But, however, Yuan had no idea of this plan. I'm sure if he knew of it, he'd either be eager to join, or refuse and start some commotion. That was the last thing we needed right now. True, he was my friend, but my loyalties didn't run that deep. Betrayal was nothing knew to me.

"You need rest, I'll leave you be." I retorted, arising from the bed and trailing across the room the exit. However, I heard a small whimper arise from the injured half elf. Turning my head to peer over my shoulder, I watched him clutching his left arm in severe pain, it seemed. Taking the hint, I walked back over and awaited him to make the request. I didn't' heal openly.

"Can you at least heal me before you leave?" His question was filled with sympathy or feeling. His voice was beginning to sound as space less as mine. eyes widening, I just stood there and looked at him before me. He was always full of energy, bright and loving towards Martel. But now, without her being there, he was a wreck. The next me..

"I-" I began but stood there, frozen to the ground. Was I really that... cold and unfeeling. Heart slowing down, my breaths slowed and I just stood there, in examination.

"What? Now that your job is done, and you've got your pay, you feel no connection to anyone. Just like you humans..." He glared, and looked back down at his wounds. He took his hand off it and peered at the blood on it. Just by the site he winced and placed the hand back against it, as if it served as a bandage.

True... I had no reason to remain in contact with either him or Mithos. Mithos wasn't paying me to do his bidding now was he? Then again, I could just leave Yuan here, and forget about everything. That made the most logic. Yet, I just stood there, starring at him.

"If you're just going to stand there, then go!" He hissed.

"Yuan..." I began. He opened his eyes once more and looked at me, as if I had spoken something wrong. Opening his mouth to protest, I reached out and placed a hand on his side, sending a shiver of cold through his body. This sensation was known as first aid. But I'd never say the words out loud. Hell, I was a human, someone who shouldn't even be associating with half elves.

"..." Yuan looked away, as the bleeding stopped.

"I see it's beyond your power to say thank you." I turned my back to leave the room. I was stopped once more by a hand on my shoulder. Blood turning as thick as mud, I glanced over at he who extended out to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked vaguely, with no sarcasm left in his voice. I was sure the pain of everything happening so quickly had taken it's effect on him.

"It does not matter to you." I whispered. And yet the truth shone inside me. Lately, ever since the night before the last fight, I was feeling something strange towards this half elf. I couldn't do any harm to him, and trust me, I had plentiful times. Something was different. Shrugging it off, I began to walk forward to leave once more, but his grasp tightened and I could feel his nails digging into my shoulders.

"An angel can't leave amongst humans... you'll blow your cover. Wait until the shock of the war has blown down." Yuan more so commanded than asked. Furrowing my brow, I chuckled to myself and sat down on the chair that was nearest to me.

"It seems to me you are stopping me from leaving. Why so?" I asked, placing a hand on my chin curiously.

"I don't give a rat's ass about you. I just don't want another war starting because of what Mithos has done!" he threw back at me. As he yelled, I watched him take a step back, clutching his side from pain. it seemed that the more he pushed himself, the more it hurt. And yet it bothered me to see him in pain, how odd.

"I'm not going to spend my earnings on a hotel room." I replied, showing no hint of emotion towards him. Even when he yelled I did not change my tone, even though the wheels of my head were slowly turning.

"So you agree that you should remain in hiding for the time being?" Yuan asked, sitting back down, and exhaling deeply.

"Perhaps. Why?" I asked, taking my hand off my chin and crossing my arms. Rocking back and forth in the chair from boredom, I scanned Yuan's face. Confusion spread across the new seraphim as he closed his eyes for a few moments, seeming to be tired.

"Before this war started, I bought a house on the outskirts of Heimdall." Yuan began. my calm expression turned startled as I widened my eyes and coughed.

"Are you implying that I stay at your house?" I asked, trying to slide back into causality.

"You're making it sound like I want you to stay." Yuan snapped back, trying to keep a coolheaded. My was he doing such a horrid job at that task. Any ways, I straightened up and weighed my options. If I stayed with Yuan, perhaps I could find out why I felt this odd connection to him. Then again, if I stayed, he wouldn't rise up any concerns or suspicious about I and Mithos' plans, seeing I would be at his house the most. And I could still freely help Mithos. Yes, this could work perfectly. Then again, there had to be a catch. Why was he opening this offer so... openly.

"As long as you don't as far as restricting to the house, I accept your offer."

It seemed I stunned him from my reply, because he shrunk backwards and sat down. Blinking a few times, Yuan smirked casually and nodded sharply. He was still weak, but the worry of what I would do with unlimited power seemed to be lifted off his shoulders.

"Agreed."

It was another long moment before Yuan glanced over at the lavender wings on his back. Up until this point, he hadn't noticed his own wings, flapped on his back. Depression loomed back into his site as he grimaced at them. Shaking overcame the seraphim as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Follow me and I'll lead us to the house." His cheerful and almost happy expression from a few moments ago seemed to be crushed by the realization that he truly was an angel, like myself. Shrugging it off, I got up and followed him.

Why should I be so concerned about how he was feeling anyhow? I was lying to him after all, and was helping Mithos be rid this world of discrimination. So there was no place left in my mind for an old acquaints. That belief was so strong in my head. But to my suprisement, that grip on my future would slowly melt and be replaced by a new sort of feeling. And that soul reason would be that certain blue haired angel.

* * *

AN: 

Yupppppp. I don't really have an author note. Please review, I'm trying my best to make these stories readable. Anyways, I'm glad you took the time to read it, so please dropa review. You don't realize how happy the reviews make me :-D


	2. Chapter 2: Confusing Dileamas

I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you have fun reading it. It's alittle progression in Kratos' character. And the cutscene part is sort, I know. in the next chapters you'll understand my whole planning.

Warnings: Spoilers Galore, Hinted Shonen-Ai, and some language.

* * *

**Reverie  
**Chapter Two: Confusing Dileamas

* * *

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

* * *

"Well, this is it."

The blue-haired seraphim pushed open a large oak door. We were in the midst of the forest, completely surrounded by a cluster of trees. A small, delicate river trickled outside the rather large house. The sounds of water filled my senses when we first arrived, and was the last thing I heard before I entered the house. I soon began to realize how much Yuan must be missing his fiance. He had spent so much money on a house of this status. It seemed to be the fittings of a perfect family, something my friend desired the most in life.

Taking a step inside, I followed the quiet half-elf. The house wasn't too shabby. When you first entered, you were greeted by a staircase leading upwards. On the right was a living space, and on the left led into the kitchen. Beyhond on the kitchen, as I could see, led to a long hall. Perhaps the bedrooms? Grunting disdainfully, I followed Yuan into the kitchen. Dropping my things in a gentle 'thump', I glanced over at him.

"It's more than I expected." I simply stated.

It was like he wasn't expecting me to say anything at all. Emerald eyes glanced over at me from there sulky hiddance. The most fearful expression I had ever seen was written all over his face. Misery combined with pain upon his ripped and bruised lips. Under his once brillant eyes were large sags from sleep deprivation. But now that we were angel, we didn't really need sleep, did we? Besides that, his face bore many battle scars. But the thing that got me the most was that gloomy and pointless glimmer in his eyes. No hope or love shown in them, and it scared me in a way. I was so accustomed to him being the cheerful one of the group, but now he was turning the tables. And oddly, I felt compelled to make him feel better.

"I suppose that's a good thing." Yuan replied in a whisper, sitting down on a stool and gleaming out the window.

My once frigid heart broke for him. He'd never be the same, would he? Broken down from losing the love of his life, and now being forced to spend time with me. I guess it could bring down anyone. Scuffing my feet against the floor, I took a pace forward and seated myself next to him. I guess lightening up my cold and unfeeling attitude would be the best thing. Especially seeing I was beginning to see a connection to him, something that bonded us together.

"Yuan, may I ask you something?" Every breath I took was a obstacle. Getting the right words out was rather hard.

Raising his sulken head from his fixed stare of the window, he looked at me, as unfeeling as he was before. Nibbling on my bottom lip, a bit annoyed, I leaned my arms against the wooden counter and brushed my auburn bangs out of my eyes. There was no sign of his return response, so I decided to come out and say it.

"I truly am sorry about Martel." I attempted.

"You don't understand what I'm feeling, so pitty isn't what I need."

With that said, the half-elf buried his head into his hands. Unsure whether he was crying or not, I placed a hand on his shoulder. I wasn't quite sure if it made him feel any better, because he tensed up then peered at me from the side of his left eye. A light smirk rolled across my face for a brief moment, and I passed it off rapidly.

"But I do understand." I countered.

Puzzlement filled the seraphim's he rose his head from his hands. No tears were on the tear-streaken paths from earlier, just somber and grief. Tilting my head, I watched as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Oh, really?" Yuan managed, leaning his head on his hand and let the aqua strands fall from his head.

"Even though we didn't start on the greatest of terms, and I'm not sure where I stand to you, but one thing I know is that I'll make sure you're going to be ok. We're friends... right?" I attempted. I had never uttered such sincere words in my life, and it shown in my voice.

Eyes widening, a single half smile crossed his face. But it didn't last long before he opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped. Cocking my head, I furrowed my brows and reached out to his hand and cast a first aid spell to him, just incase he was feeling any after effect. It took me a minute to realize I still had my friend's hand clasped in mine. Retreating it quickly, I looked at him with a new found pride, or respect. I wasn't one to smile so this was the best I could do.

"Thank you. I'm not sure it's all true, but thank you." Yuan whispered, closing his eyes. After a few moments of silence he arose from his seat and turned to the exit, near the hallway beyond. Alerted, I stood up once more and followed him. Lately it was some sort of instinct.

"I'll show you your room." Flickering eyes, a bit brighter than before, he turned his gaze off me and began to walk on. Shrugging my shoulders, I grabbed my things and walked after him.

The hallway was the length to fit four rooms on each side. Casting glances at my new surroundings, I made sure to keep an eye on the half-elf. He lead me to the second door on the right. He reached out and turned the doorknob, and pushed inside. Inside was a rather nice room. Fitted with a queen size bed, red color palette, and dark marroon curtains. My favorite color wasn't red, but it did loo nice in my room. I suppose.

"It's nice." A compliment escaped my lips.

"Kratos, there is something I need to speak to you about." Yuan suddenly spoke out as I dropped my belongings on the bed. Turning around to face him, I sat down on the bed and awaited his explanation. Clearing my throat, I decided to respond instead of waiting. as odd as that sounds.

"Go ahead." I spoke, giving him the okay.

"As you might know, or not know, Mithos is trying to create a force called Cruxis. Which is a organization made of mostly half-elven angels. We are the only ones besides him with our souls. His plan is to revive..." Yuan suddenly stopped and choked on his words. As out of character as this sounded, I felt a pang of guilt and begun to feel a bit sorry for the guy.

"I get the idea." I pointed, trying to stop him from the heart ache of uttering her name.

"All right. Anyways, I want you to help me stop this. I don't want this world being turned into a hord of lifeless beings. She didn't want this.. I don't want this. So, as a friend, I want you to help me, Kratos. So please." He closed his eyes as he made his plea.

And that was where my dilemma began. I had already pledged allegiance to Mithos when I dragged Yuan out of the castle. And now Yuan was asking me to join his forces, a complete opposite of what I was already going through. Both these forces were fighting against each other, and I was stuck in the middle. Screwed as always.

"Humph." Was all I could reply, and Yuan suddenly glared at me, snapping his eyes open with fury.

"That's all you've got to say?" He charged at me, trying to strike. Before he could send a blow to my face, I grabbed him by the wrists and starred him down, eye to eye. I was always the faster and stronger one, and Yuan knew that.

"I never said I won't help you. Stop overreacting." I coolly replied, but with the hindrance of determination.

"So you're going to help me?" A new hope sprout in his eyes. There was something I liked about that look in Yuan eye's. He had it that one night in Meltokio where I saved his life, and now he had it once more. Something... stirred within my inner soul. The pieces of the puzzle were sliding together, piece by piece. Stunned, I choked on my own thoughts. I had too much care for this friend, and this care deep within me.. this isn't friendship. The unthinkable was true, was it not?

"Kratos, are you okay?" Yuan asked, snapping me out of my realm of dreams.

"Yes, yes of course." I managed, with a reassuring nod of the head. "And yes, I'll help you."

"All right, thank you." The pain of his heart melted when he spoke and he turned his back. I could have sworn a blush rushed across his face, but I never got the chance to see. He made his way to the door and was about to leave before calling out.

"I'll see you tomorrow. The documents on the desk are leads on rebellions against the new Cruxis, such as us. Take a look at them, ok? Have a good night's sleep..." He seemed like he wanted to say more but he left the room muttering the words. "and thank you.."

* * *

The next morning came, and it was around eight in the morning. Yuan hadn't stirred yet, and I counted my blessings. I was to meet with Mithos today about Cruxis, but I needed a cover up. I couldn't really lie straight to Yuan's face. Grunting miserbly, I decided to hide up my departure as a meeting with an anti Cruxis organization. Yes, that could work. Smiling to myself, I pushed my body out of bed. I hadn't undressed the night before, so I was still wearing my lilac clothes from before. Taking a shower, after spending five minutes finding, I walked upwards to Yuan's room. Least I could do was wake him.

Honestly, I had no clue what room was Yuan's. There were four doors facing the stairs on the top floor. So which one was Yuan's. Pondering for a few moments, I glanced and noticed all of them were cracked open except for the middle one. Smirking to myself, I walked forward and tapped it lightly. No response.

"Yuan. Are you awake?"

Still no response. Reaching out for the door-knob, I entered daringly and saw the sleeping body of my friend. He lay wrapped in the blankets, with light pouring over his delicate body, and in this state he looked so innocent and be-, what am I saying? Shaking my head defiantly at my wandering thoughts I bit down on my lip, and took a step forwards.

"Yuan?" I whispered.

A light moan escaped the half-elves lips, as recognition that I had entered. Feeling self pride-ful, I walked over to the bed and just contemplated on what to do. Pondering for a few moments, I placed my hand on the bed and muttered in a low tone.

"I'm going off for the day. I'll let you sleep here. Anyways," I was beginning but he cracked open an eye tiredly at me. Looking at me intently, I watched it droop open from the power of sleep. I suppose we are the only angels to sleep, I guess. A little sure of his reaction that I was in his room, he closed his eyes and buried his head further in the pillow.

"Ok.." He whispered back, before his face disappeared into the blanket.

"I'll be back soon."

And with that I teleported out of his room. Sadly, I didn't hear nor see him roll over and stare vacantly at where I was. The words 'take care' lingered on his lips before he fell back asleep.

That was when my mission began. I was safely emitted into the main hall of Derris-Kharlan. The familiar aroma tingled my nose as I approached the main throne room. To many this would an odd way of entering, or perhaps an odd meeting. But to me, everything was the same. Nothing really was different in this world, lately I mean...

"Kratos."

My ears were quite sensitive this morning. Glancing at the purple light room, I watched as the figure of Mithos step from the shadows. His child form wasn't a bit serious, but the power he posses was nothing to be joked with. Starring at him, I watched as he stepped closer to me, exsphere glowing brightly.

"Good to see you're here and loyal, unlike _some_ people." Mithos snapped, crossing his arms. Not making a single response, I starred back at my leader. "Any ways, I don't want to waste too much of your time. But I needed your input on a few things."

Tilting my head from curiosity, I gave a nod and awaited. A slick smile crossed the blonde's lips as he waved his hand in the air. Before my eyes he was transformed into something, or _someone_ I had never seen. Eyes widening from surprise, I cleared my throat and cocked my eyebrows.

"For now on, you shall address me by Yggdrasill." He demanded, with a sinister grin.

"Your last name?" I asked curiously.

"Not anymore. It is no my true name." Mithos continued, acting more serious then I ever saw him before. "If we are to rule Cruxis, we needed a more befitting leader. Some figure to strike the fear in the hearts of those weaklings. Besides that, I have set for a few half-elves to create ranches, where they will raise humans to be used as exspheres for our use. And even better than that, once we establish the ranches, we will create an oracle to send one girl to be the vessel for my dearest sister." Yggdrasill explained, grinning ear to ear.

"Seems you've planned this all out." Was all I replied, unchanging as ever.

"Kratos, you don't seem excited. Don't tell me that traitor has infected your mind?" Yggdrasill asked, extending a hand and running it across the side of my face. Flinching, I shook my head violently. To be honest, these past minutes were the longest I went without thinking of Yuan.

"Of course not." I groaned miserably. He withdrew his hand and seemed to be contemplating.

"All right. Well, next time we meet I expect you to be wearing these clothes." He shoved me a suitcase. Furrowing my eyebrows, I took it in my hand and unemotionally nodded.

"All right." I turned around and made my way to the teleportation pad.

"And Kratos?" I wheeled around and watched in horror as a ball of lighting flashed in his hand. Stunned, I back stepped, unsure what was going to happen. A lightening beam struck me, causing me to grip my side in pain. "If you don't stay loyal, expect death." And with that a large beam of destruction shot at me, sending me blasting across the teleportation pad, and back onto the cold barren earth of the Heimdall forest. And everything went black.

* * *

This was the first time in a long time a dream had ever came to mind. And this dream involved death... and how dark it really was. I was laying in a cold room, surrounded by a misted air. Yet my eyes were shut and I knew what was going on. Death appeared in my thoughts rapidly, the feeling of losing someone dear to me, and what life would be like if I let Mithos do as he pleased. I never feared death before, but I was beginning to... it could take everything away from me. My hopes, and distant dreams. And it could take Yuan away from me. But he was just a friend... right?... Or am I denying something I've known was there for countless years?... Just the thought of losing him was bad enough, but knowing that I could cause death to him by siding with Mithos was more painful. If I couldn't kill him, and I never showed him how much he meant to me. Yuan...

"Kratos?.. You're not dead, right? I mean, it's not like I care or anything. But you're alive, right? Kratos..."

My ears began to perk silently as I felt the presence of being somewhere familiar. My senses slowly returned as I smelt that odd smell of Yuan's house. But my body was frozen from movement, and I could feel my protozoan lick my hand eagerly. How did I end up from the forest to the house, so fast? Could my pet have saved me?

"Kratos wake the hell up."

The distress of Yuan's voice pained me. Oddly, I was beginning to care whether he cried, or was happy. How much he was feeling, and how much it relieved me to know that he was trying to save me, rather then declare me a hopeless case. He was a friend... but I don't think that's good enough.

I had always hated Yuan. Especially when he seemed to full on himself during the Kharlan Adventure. I never did trust him either. We were just acquantices stuck together for the time being. But he opened up his heart, and found it in himself to let me rest here, in his house. And that I couldn't ignore. Perhaps that was the key that opened my true visions. Perhaps I always wanted to be in this situation with him. Perhaps.. or maybe I'm just being insane. However, there's only one way to find out.

"Where am.." I began and opened up my fragile eyes.The first thing I saw was Yuan, starring at me, with worry hidden in his emerald eyes. He may deny it when I bring it up, but he was worried, and I could tell at once. Extending a hand, I felt my head and wondered how I managed to survive. To think I could be dead... I guess maybe I should learn to respect life more.. now that I've got this second chance.

"You're finally awake." As expected, that worry was hidden behind a smug snicker. I pushed up off the floor so I was sitting up straight. He paused for a moment to put on a stern face.

"Yuan?" I asked, still amazed that he had cared enough to wait by my side for my awakening. Maybe just maybe I could lighten up, and extend a hand to someone instead of hiding everything I've ever felt. And finally experience a connection to someone. My mind was snapped back out of dreams from his nod and distant chuckle.

"How, did I end up here. All I remember was being in a... grand hall then it felt like I was limbo bound." I whispered. I hoped the 'grand hall' didn't give away my current position. And where did that suitcase go anyhow? Didn't Mithos give me a suitcase? Shrugging, I looked over at Yuan who was aimlessly looking around the room.

"There was a storm." Yuan began, and I noticed it was raining outside. No wonder my hair felt oddly wet. "And Noishe brought you back." He turned away and glared out the window.

I stood up and ran a vacant hand through my auburn hair. He was almost as good at lying as me, but I still had him beat. Tilting my head and withdrawing my hand, I walked up behind him and made small 'thumps' with my shoes.

"Why did you tell me you were going off? You could have been killed!" Becoming flustered in voice, the half-elf kept his back to me. Raising my eyebrows, I took a step closer to his turned body and calculated my reply.

"You agreed to let me go and come on my own terms. And besides.. I didn't want to wake you."

With that he turned around and looked at me. Something unusual flickered in his emerald eyes as he gazed up at me. And even more unusal was how my legs became jelly when he looked so directly at me. Biting down my bottom lip, I scanned him for any signs of emotions. Just a stunned expression.

"That's true, but I-" Yuan began, but looked down, to avert my gaze.

"You what?" I asked, scratching my head uneasily. Yuan gazed back up at me and shook his head.

"I was worried, ok?" He snapped. ... Just hearing those words was the most relaxing thing I had ever felt or heard. A smile crept upon my figure, and I tried my best to hide it. Not sure how successful I was, I grunted and cleared my throat silently.

"Oddly, just hearing that from you makes me feel better." And with that I turned to the hallway in the kitchen to depart to my room. However, he stopped me and turned me around. Curiosity filled my eyes as I read him for any reasons.

"It's nice.." Yuan began.

"What's nice?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

"To have someone live in this empty house besides me." He whispered, let go of his grasp, and marched up the stairs. I stood there for a few moments and contemplated. Those were the most sincere words he had ever used in direct towards me. Scratching my chin, I departed to my room, beginning my life as a changed seraphim, and this time one who would be open, and more caring than before.

* * *

AN:

Yes, I am jumbling up lots of stuff. And the next chapter will be promising. You'll see what I mean when I update. Let's just say the mind can wander at night. hahaha! Anyways, I'm glad you took the time to read this. I'm doing my best, and the next chapters will add more spice and action stuff. You'll see, trust me! You'll realll really enjoy the next chappie.. hehAnd finally, leave me a review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Fantasies

Erm.. I give this chapter a high rating (flushes) it's very smexy XD It is so heavily implied.. Very very implied (ducks under the counter) IMPLIED XD

* * *

**Reverie**  
Chapter Three: Fantasies

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're  
making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go, _

So simple and clean  
The daily things  
Like this and that and what is what,  
That keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe some things are that simple,

* * *

His hands had wound up in my hair, twirling it around aimlessly. The passion that lay in his eyes was unmistakable, and he wanted me as much as I wanted him. A beautiful soul he was, on the inside and out. And it was irresistible to see the way his blue hair dangled freely upon his clothes, for once not being tied by a piece of elastic. We were both tempted for too long, and the emotions just let themselves out.

It was there and then when he aggressively meshed his lips against mine, in a sign of ecstasy. Eyes glazing over, I pulled him closer to him to me, tasting what he had to offer. Was it truly a sin to love? Was this truly the right thing to do? When something was so wrong to the world, but to you it felt so damn right, do you go through with it? Nothing else mattered as I held him tightly in my grasp, wanting to show him just how much I did care about him. And to thank him, for the countless years of strive to keep me going.

I watched as his tongue traveled from my mouth down to my neck. Sure, this was a simple gesture. Nothing that would lead to anything more... right? I wasn't quite if either of us were ready for that big hurdle, to commit sweet love to each other, so for now this was enough. Enough to satisfy my craving. Yet... as I watched him go farther than I ever dreamed up, my hopes of slow and steady melted. I just melted in his grasp.

Pulling his face off from it's travels, I gazed deeply into his eyes, and leaned against it. My breathing was becoming rapid, for the strangest of reasons. Something just felt so different, and any goals I had set for myself were slowly melting, when I felt the heat of his body near mine. And those clothes he wore... they never looked so, handsome on his firm fit, and yet so... wrong to be on.

Maybe I was being to detail-ish, even if that's a word. But I wanted to remember this, remember the lustful look in his eye, the way his lips fitted mine, and the taste that lingered on his tongue. Each thing told me the home I was searching for countless years was him. And I had finally found it my oldest friend.

He returned my gesture with a chaste mesh of the lips. His face was sweating intensely, and I guessed he was going to lead us. Becoming weightless from the high bliss, I watched as he nagged at my armor and clothes, with a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"You know... it's rather difficult to continue when you're wearing that." He snickered. Blinking a few times, I stopped him from talking more by toppling him over on the bed. He squeaked from the sudden weight change but the look in his eye remained the same.

"Come now, Yuan. Do you really want me to remove them?" I replied in the same tone as him. He reached up to my shoulders, and drew me back down onto to him, with a blissful kiss, searching me for any signs of how much I wanted this. His hands soon begun to fiddle with the armor, and it fell to the ground with a 'clank'. But before he went any farther, onwards to the clothing that stood in his way, he stopped and glanced up at me.

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

* * *

I awoke with a feeling I had never felt before. My whole body was sweating increasingly, and a chill rushed over me. Breathing rapidly from the shock of finding myself alone.. after such a great thing was a bit sudden. Glancing around, I searched for wherever Yuan was. Wasn't he just here... underneath me? 

And it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was just a dream, wasn't it? I never really did kiss him, and I probably never would. The whole idea seemed so unbelievable hours before, but now the path was set in front of me. It felt so right in the dream, but would it be right in this life. Maybe I should spend more time thinking about this before I commit to something I can only fantasize about.

Pushing my body out of bed, I grunted and pushed open the door leading to the hallway. Once there, I found it to be the middle of the night, around midnight I assumed. It was still raining, and the only light to guide me was the occasional lighting. But I was okay with that.

Extending a hand to my messy auburn hair, I wondered why I had dreamed of such a thing. I mean, I'd understand if I dreamed and was resisting but... I actually enjoyed it. Stomach lurching, I continued onward to the kitchen. My ruby eyes glanced around the darkened room, searching for a glass of water. Finally finding a cup, I took it with my left hand and turned on the faucet. The gentle swush sound of running water soon overcame me as my legs turned to jelly.

"Kratos?"

Heart jumping out of my skin, my already displaced heart skipped a beat. Eyes widening as I starred at the window reflection in front of the sink, I began to wonder why Yuan had woken up. Scuffling my voice a bit so I sounded more relax than I really _was_ at the moment, I whispered.

"Why are you up so late?" I dared.

"Goes the same to you." Yuan replied, taking a step over as he stood next to me.

Once more I felt a sudden uneasy presence with being around him. Daring a spare glance at him, my heart dropped when I saw him in this blue bath rode that was two sizes too small. It was so hard not to look, especially after that dream. Why must dreams be cut off at the good part!

"Well, if you must know, the pipes in this place make loud sounds at night." Yuan explained, reaching for a glass on the other side of the sink. And that meant his hand brushed against mine as he reached for the cup.

Face turning a deep scarlet, I pushed away the thoughts that had entered my mind. _Deal Kratos, get him out of your head!_ I reminded myself brutally.

"Kratos? You're looking pale, you're not going to faint again, right?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts within a moments notice. Shaking my head violently, I put on a pleased look, just to hide the nerves that were building inside.

"Of course." I scoffed, looking away.

"Well, I gave you my excuse, what's yours?" Yuan asked, taking a sip of water.

Oh terrific. This was going to be hard, and not the good hard either. How could I just come out and say that the only reason I was up at this hour was because of my wandering mind. Yea, that's a Kodak for you. Tell Yuan I was having pleasent dreams about him, more pleasant than I ever thought was possible.

"Are you even paying attention?" Yuan snapped.

"Wha-? Oh yes. About that-" I began, and peeled my eyes onto the cup I held with my ever-tightening grip.

"So? What's your million dollar reason?" Yuan nagged. I could feel his eyes starring intensely upon my figure. Oh dear goddess, this wasn't going good.

"Night-sweat," I grunted. I wasn't exactly lying, seeing it was a night-sweat, but I'd never tell him the reason. If he ever learned those thoughts that ran through my mind, and the way I _felt_ about it, he'd never speak to me again. And this growing friendship we had was something I didn't want to lose.

"No wonder you're acting like every word I say is going in one ear, and out the other." Yuan began but I was beginning to space him out once more. How was I ever going to look at my friend again when I had these thoughts about him.

These thoughts. Perhaps they were telling me that I had to confess, tell Yuan that I was acquiring feelings for him. Feelings I vowed never to acquire over human nor half-elf. Especially those of the opposite gender. I was really driving myself insane.

"Kratos! Pay attention!" Yuan glared, grabbing me by my shoulders and turning me in his direction. _Oh dear, this wouldn't work at all. _I could feel my mind spinning off again. How could I, stern and unfeeling Kratos Aurion be persuaded to become embarrassed. This truly wasn't going well.

"This is pointless." Yuan grunted, letting go of my grasp and heading back to the stairs. My reflex was telling me to grab him, lift him off his feet, and place a most-wanted kiss upon those lips. But I'd never let me reflexes get the best of me, especially seeing I just now had started to feel this way towards him.

But... was this _really_ the first time? There had been countless before when I had felt this strange connection to him. Yet I shoved it out of my mind, and continued on with work. Never would my one-track mind stray onto a second path, and take the exciting left on the fork in the road.

As I snapped myself back into reality, I felt myself grabbing Yuan and spinning him around. He starred up at me, unsure what I had intended my this. I was going to, I really was, but I chickened out and let go. This action earned a swift smack in the face, and a most aggravated look. And this look I found so adorable on his fa-... _GET A GRIP KRATOS!_ I mentally smacked myself.

"You're acting really oddly. Is this some sort of way of trying to make me mad?" Yuan muttered in a very loud voice, which went against the rules of muttering. Flexing my eyebrows, I breathed deeply, realizing I had just grabbed Yuan out of nowhere.

"I just wanted to say sorry." I grunted, thinking of something to say to explain my current situation.

"Oh, well, ok." Yuan stuttered by hearing the words 'sorry' escape my lips. I let go of him, but he remained in front of me, watching my every move. "Um, well, good night." Yuan added in, and walked over the stairs. I heard the usual creaking and I turned my head back to my room.

"Yuan..." I called out. The creaking stopped for a few moments, and I swore it was so silent I could hear Yuan's breaths. "Come back down for a minute." My sentence was cut short with more creaking and his entrance back into the room.

"What?" He asked, as a yawn escaped his lips.

"The rain's finally subsided. You can't hear it anymore." I whispered. Furrowing his eyebrows, Yuan walked back over to me, stretching weakly, knowing he probably wasn't going to be going back to sleep for awhile.

"I see." Yuan replied vaguely.

"And I haven't been outside star-gazing since the war." I stuttered. Me? Stutter... what is going on.. I'm supposed to be cool, shallow, and yet sophisticated.

"And you're suggesting?--" Yuan wondered, with surprise filling his emerald eyes.

"Would you care to come outside for a few? I'm quite aware that you don't _have_ to, but if you wanted to." Even at times like this, even though I sometimes stuttered, I always managed to hide my feelings and remain calm and unchanging.

A few moments passed before Yuan made a sign of movement, showing he was still awake.

"Sure, why not." He basically grumbled. I led us outside, hiding the creeping smile upon my face. Each step I took was another step closer to sorting out my feelings. I promised myself that by the end of this night, I will know how I actually feel about my friend. Is it just some hormonal accident, or do I really have feelings for him I have been denying all these years.

As I stepped outside onto the wet grass, I felt a gentle breeze ripple my auburn hair. Cold air kissed my sensitive skin. I wasn't one to change at night, so i wore my usual clothes, minus the shoulder plates and sword that is.

We were silent as we passed across the grass. I sat myself on the wet surface near the ever raging river. The way the moon glistened on it's small rapids was awe inspiring, even to someone like me. Sitting cross legged, I look down at my reflection in the river. Who I am, who I was.. and who I wish to be all filled my senses.

As if I wasn't relaxed enough, Yuan took his seat next to me. I had now noticed his aqua hair was dangling freely upon his shoulders and onto his robe and chest. Of course, I didn't directly look at the half-elf, just peer mildly at the river to see him.

"Thought we were looking at the stars." He whispered.

"I can see them perfectly in this mirrored reflection." I advised. Another moment passed before I glanced over at Yuan who was gazing up at the stars intently. He must have seen me look in his direction out of the corner of his eye, because he took his stare off the stars and placed it upon me.

"Are you positive you're okay?" Yuan asked. I was about to answer but I saw his flustered look and he cut in. "Not like I _care_ or anything." He was such a bad liar...

"Yes, Yuan I am fine." I reminded him and watched as he brushed his hair out of his face, in an annoyed matter.

"My hair hates me," He muttered, blowing a piece of it out of his face. A snicker passed my lips and I turned away sharply, as if to hide my amusement in him. "Uh, what?" Yuan asked.

I didn't reply at all.

"Kratos?" Yuan placed a hand on my shoulder, showing a real worry for the first time this night. And that sent a shiver down my spine as blood rushed south of the border. Dear Goddess, what has come over me!

"What?" I answered.

"You've been acting odd lately, is something wrong? Even though you probably don't believe this, but you can trust me, okay?" The thing was, I believed every word that came out of his mouth. I did trust him, probably more than he'd ever know. But this wasn't a game of trust, this was far more.

"We're friend's, correct?" I asked timidly.

"Of course, you were there when Martel died... you stopped me from killing myself, and stopped Mithos from taking me prisoner. So, yes." Those words sounded so sincere, and I knew they were. Martel was a painful subject around Yuan, and for him to speak so openly about her, I just knew he meant what he was saying. Thing was... friendship wasn't really what I was aiming for.

"Oh yes, silly of me to ask. I apologize." I murmured. Suddenly he straightened his face and glared at me. Alarmed to the idea that I had upset him, I crossed my arms and shook my head so my eyes were concealed. I didn't want him knowing what sins that bore.

"You see! You're too serious sometimes. Can't you just loosen up?" Yuan urged, with a slight smile.

"Loosen... up?" I asked dreamily. Oh I did hope he meant clothes.

"Take life as it is served to you. Stop worrying so much about the future and past, learn to live for today, and try to make a difference. Just like us... we're going to stop Mithos." Yuan snickered, then smiled, then did something I never expected. He took my hand in his, probably intended to be a friendly gesture, and whispered. "And we're going to do it... together."

"Yuan, I." Now was the chance, he was here in front of me, pledging himself to never leave. Maybe not as a lover, but as an understanding friend.

"What, what's wrong?" Yuan asked.

"I.." I began.

"Nah, tell me in the morning." Yuan yawned and hung his head sleepily. I just sat there, gazing at him. The way the moon shimmered on his skin was dazzling. And the way his eyelids covered his eyes in such a gorgeous way. Yuan... why do I care so much when I know what I feel is so wrong?

"Yuan... I have something to tell you." I spoke silently. He didn't answer, so I knew it meant to keep going. "I... think there is something wrong. I've been having this feeling lately."

No reply.

"No, not feeling. Emotion. It's something I've never dreamt of having.. and something I've fought against. But I can't hide it any longer. Yuan.. you're more than a friend to me... I.." I began and was shocked to see he still hadn't reply. I glanced over to see what was wrong, and my heart sank when I realized he had been asleep during my whole confession.

"Oh... right." I grumbled. Everything I said had been in vain.. I worked up my courage for nothing. But what I saw when I looked back over at him was heart-warming. He was asleep, but slowly leaned back and forth, then found himself my shoulder as a pillow.

"Humph..." Was all I said, as I sat there, with Yuan resting to me. "Sleep tight... my angel."

* * *

AN: 

Heheheh, thought the confession would be that simple, neh? We have awhile to go before that. Anywayz, next chapter is filler-ish but light implied fluff I suppose. This one was fluffeh and smexy. hahah. Well, hope for updates soon!

--- 1


	4. Chapter 4: Understandings

AN:

This chapter is basically about Kratos wondering if he really does have feelings for Yuan, or if it's just a fluke he had that dream. This contains light implied fluff, if you really squint. Of course, Kratos is still voicing his opinon. it's more of a filler, but it's good for you KxY lovers. Let me promise you something tho, if you liked the dream from the last chapter, you'll love Chapter six. Heh. Well onward to Chapter Four!

And thanks so much to Meowzy, Rina, and Perfect for reviewing! You guys pwn!

* * *

**Reverie**  
Chapter Four: Understandings

* * *

_Opened my eyes this mornin' with a smile on my face  
My arms wrapped around you took me away  
And it got me to thinkin' that we need to do  
Is take a Sunday drive and drive on through  
Monday, Tuesday, Friday and Saturday too  
Let's disappear, gotta get out of here  
Feel the wind across our face  
We'll have some fun, gonna dance on the run  
It's a perfect day to break away_

_We'll hit Tulsa by Tuesday follow the stars above  
Spend the weekend in Vegas and gamble on sweet, sweet love  
It don't matter what we do as long as I'm with you_

_Let's disappear, gotta get out of here  
Feel the wind across our face  
We'll have some fun, gonna dance on the run  
It's a perfect day to break away_

_Yeah, yeah  
Break away  
Yeah, yeah_

* * *

"Good morning."

It was bright morning, and the rays of sun shined brightly through the curtain's of Yuan's room. It was amazing how Yuan could sleep through the day like this, especially with the sunlight nipping at his eyes. Either way, I had taken it upon myself to be Yuan's personal alarm clock. Sure, the device was useful, but who wouldn't want a seraphim running into your room at noon, waking you up?

And that who was Yuan.

"Kratos, get out of here!"

I was rewarded by a pillow being chucked across the room at me. Thank heavens for my quick reflexes, because the rate that pillow was going, and the air resistance, that hit would have been _fatal_. Do note the sarcasm. Biting down on my bottom lip, I passed across the room to where Yuan slept, as lazy as ever. Extending a hand, I grabbed the blanket and pulled it down to his shoulders, revealing his face to the sunlight.

"Wha-! That's bright!" Yuan snapped shielding his eyes with the blankets once more.

This was annoying... Grunting angrily, I pulled them back off to be greeted by Yuan gazing up at me, with a meek smirk. At first I was alarmed, but the intense feeling melted when I saw him laying there, so gracefully.

"What's the look for?" I demanded, looking down at him. I'd never show the smile that was creeping up on my figure.

"I usually would kill anyone who would do something like this to me, but I'll make an exception." He snickered, and pushed his body up out of bed.

He wore the same robe as the night before, but a grey tank was present underneath it. Smacking myself for being over observant, yet again, I sat down on the bed next to him, and eyed him copiously for a few moments. Even though the joke had passed, he still bore that smirk. Not a sinister one, but one that showed he was open to the fact I liked bugging him.

"And what reason do I owe this honor to?" I questioned, eyes hiding behind my thick locks of auburn hair.

His expression changed suddenly, as he crossed his arms and let a yawn escape his lips. Within a few moments, he was looking down at the blankets over his curled up legs, that were wrapped closely to his chest. Even though it wasn't that hard of a question, I kept the same stern and serious face written across my figure.

"Hmm, can't say."

Was all he replied before brushing the blankets off his position. He swung his legs off the bed and passed out of the room, bearing that smug grin. Man how that grin complimented him so perfectly.

He was always sarcastic. And maybe that's why I had decided to befriend him in the quest. At first he hated my guts, and how strong I was. Yet he knew that whenever it came down to it, I could kill him before he dealed me death. He hated that fact, hated it with a passion. But that hate melted into friendship. Perhaps that friendship could melt into something more?

Pushing away any doubt, I took a step out of the room and made my way down the stairs. The usual creaks greeted me, followed by the humming of my clanking armor. Arriving at the base of the stairs, I decided to take a seat at the kitchen. By chance, I found the wobbly stool, and sat down. The weather had slightly changed from ten minutes ago. From brutal sunlight, it dimmed to a cloudily, majestic day. Pushing the weather out of my mind, I grabbed a mug from the middle counter I sat at and took the brewing coffee from it's holder. Holding it tightly, I slightly poured it, letting the smell and aroma fill my senses.

Coffee didn't taste as good as it smelt, but it did do wonders for the soul. Holding it with one hand, I placed the brim to my lips. You see, angels really didn't need to eat or drink, but sometimes we desire to. It gives us energy, and makes us feel human again, something we crave more than anything.

"Kratos?"

I didn't even have to turn my head to know who was at the base of the stairs. Keeping my intent stare on my coffee in my grasp, I pondered silently. That dream, it kept nagging at me constantly. Why had I dreamed of it.. and why did it effect me so much! Biting down on my lips as I took another sip of coffee, the blue half-elf came into sight as he sat down across me.

He was wearing his usual clothes, a basic shirt with a fancy armor vest over it, along with baggy white pants. Usually he wore his cape, but that was for when he was traveling, and there was no need to at this current moment.

"Your hair is a mess." He advised, taking a glass of water and placing it upon his lips.

"It always is." I countered, arching an eyebrow as I set the cup down on the counter in front of me with a gentle 'clang'.

"Yes, but this morning's it's really... obscure. Don't you ever take time to comb it?" Yuan wondered, running his other hand through the aqua bands that gently lay against his face. Gently chuckling to myself, I glanced back up at him, and noticed he was smirking. "Was that a laugh just now? A laugh from the Silent Aurion?" He insisted.

"If I spent as much time on my hair as you do, I'd never be able to do anything." I replied briskly. Yuan paused for a moment, the comment lingering in the air.

"You know, sometimes I just don't understand you." Yuan sighed, looking down at the glass of water before him.

Thing was, what was there _not_ to get about me. Sure I was as mysterious as the next guy, someone who hid their feelings behind auburn bangs, but Yuan should know me by well. Know my true inner soul. Hell, he should know me better than myself by now. Or did... and he was just playing around with my mind this morning?

"What's there to understand?" Countering again with a ascioupis remark, I watched as a spark arose from him. True, I did have this _thing_ for him, but it was fun to see him get tense over the smallest things.

"Everything!" Yuan snapped, arising to his feet. Sweat rolled off my face. Something defiantly was on his mind, and I was betting my lucky rabbits foot it _wasn't_ coffee.

"Everything? Do explain." I urged. I was more interested in this conversation than I was with enjoying a peaceful morning.

"It's--... The.. Ugh, I can't explain! It's just the way you do things. You always have to keep your motives secret, why can't you just talk to me and tell me what's on your mind!" Yuan hollered, walking around the counter so he was beside me.

"Am I really like that?" It was more of sarcasm, and Yuan picked up on that all to well.

"Kratos!" Yuan hissed, grabbing me by my shoulders and sending an intense stare into my eyes.

And then I felt it again... this odd feeling I felt every time he reached out to me, everything about it felt so right. I was glad my auburn bangs hid my eyes, because if he could see my eyes, he would defiantly see the swirling emotions I had in them. And this action just now, by Yuan, had defiantly made the chart of most enticing moments.

"Sorry." Yuan whispered, turning away sharply and letting go. Now I was curious.

I glanced at the half-elf, and noticed his face was beating a bright red. I almost let out a smile, but I hid it back. He could just be red from anger. But there was always that off chance that anger wasn't the cause for being flushed in the face. Maybe I'd remember that for when the time comes.

"Any ways, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Heimdall today to take to the Elf Elder about the current situation, and ask for his allegiance to our cause." Yuan explained, remaining cool. I wasn't quite sure, but I nodded.

"Sure, why not." I muttered.

"All right, we'll leave in an hour." And with that Yuan rushed up the stairs.

By now my confusion had reached its peek. Why had Yuan just rushed out of the room after declaring our destination. Rolling my eyes irritably at the half-elf, I pushed off the counter and walked around to the window. What to do in an hours time. That was the question, wasn't it? I walked to my room and picked up my leather-bound journal I had never bothered to write in before. Maybe now was the time?

Grabbing a pen from the desk, I opened the blank journal and began to write, and this is what I wrote.

_I guess this how you write in these things. Well, today is the second month Yuan and I have been living together. He seems quite pleased about the arrangements, and as determined as ever to keep up the anti-Cruxis plans. Then again, I'd tell him of the darkened secrets I bear, but I don't want to mess up something I'm afraid to admit. _

Lately Yuan has been opening up to me, and showing a side I've never seen of him. Usually he's cold and shallow, an unfeeling half-elf. But now? The simple friendship we have is being twisted into something I can't explain in words. Ever since that.. dream I had, I've felt this strong connection drawing me to him.

I can't call it love, because I'm not sure what love exactly is. But all I know is there is something different growing between us. For the time being, I'll spend time examining thing he has to say about our relationship.

As I end this, want to leave this bit. If I do, perhaps have feelings for Yuan, I only hope he feels the same or respects me and doesn't become outraged. He's the only thing I've got left, and I can't bear losing someone that close. Someone that has opened their heart and home to me.

Kratos Aurion

I closed the journal with a roomful smirked, and shoved it under my bed lazily. Stretching my arms, I decided to go back in the kitchen. Still, no sign of Yuan. Curiosity got the best of me, and I found myself making the trip of the stairs to Yuan's room.

I walked through the hall, almost in a scurry to Yuan's room. It was cracked, so I took the chance, and pushed it open. Inside Yuan was sitting on his balcony, outside the room, starring up at the sky. Furrowing my eyebrows curiously, I walked into the room and placed myself against the wall near the door to listen in. In this position, if he came back into the room, he wouldn't see me.

"Martel, please bless us with your powers. We're fighting for your cause, for your eternal peace." His whispers had found their way to my ears and my heart melt instantly.

"I know Kratos can be a jerk sometimes, but please make sure nothing happens to either of us on this journey. I'm aware of the raising threat of the Ymir Forest animals, but I'm willing to take that chance to restore peace to the worlds of Teth'alle and Slyvarant." Yuan continued. Heart skipping a beat, I continued to listen with my whole attention of what he was going to say next.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you.." He began choking on his words and I glanced around the corner. A single tear from the half-elves eyes. How much I wanted to rush out there and hold him close, and tell him it would be ok. I wanted to so much, in fact, it was burning a whole through my tattered heart. But Yuan would never understand my motives.

"I really am sorry. I love you so much Martel.. and I wish I could have loved you more and protected you.. but I couldn't even do that... I don't deserve to live anymore. Your love was perfect and I lost it.. I even forgot what love feels like." His words snapped me back and I continued to become faint. He was hurting so much, and yet he hid it so wonderfully.

"So please... make sure I can avenge you and make sure Mithos doesn't destroy these worlds." And with that Yuan bowed his head and the free aqua strands of his hair flapped in the wind gracefully.

I took that as my single to leave the room while I still had the chance. I walked along the walls of the room and made my exit. And once I was in the safety of the hall, I leaned against the wall and just thought about what he had just said.

He had been hurt so badly, but he still found it somewhere in the depths of his heart to request protection over me. And his words, _I even forget what love feels like_, now, more than ever did I want to reach out and tell him I'd love him.

"Kratos?"

Blinking a few times, I noticed Yuan standing by the entrance of the door wearing that smug expression. A single bead of sweat rolled off my face and I gulped instinctively.

"Yes?" I attempted, trying not to crack.

"What are you doing?" He wasn't angry, just curious.

If mirrors could show my feelings, I'd be more than dead. Especially seeing Yuan was right there. Taking a step to the left and turning around ninety degrees so I was facing Yuan, I pushed off my worried expression and bore that serious 'business' glare.

"Checking on a few things." I countered.

"Oh... I see." He looked downward, trying to avert my gaze. My heat once again ached for him, and I wondered how much pain one heart could hold before it could never love again. And for my sake, I hoped that Yuan wasn't on the brink of no return. I wanted to know if this feeling I had for him was real, or just my imagination.

"Yuan, may I ask you something?" It was I who called out to strike up a conversation.

"Go ahead." He seemed a bit thankful I had broken the frigid ice that lay between us at this moment.

"Are you sure you want to go to Heimdall? I'm capable of going solo. I don't want you to push yourself more than you want to. I know how much you want our organization to succeed, but you don't need to do something you're not up to. I don't want to see you--" I began but looked downward, losing any courage.

"..." Yuan fell silent and averted my gaze also. "Thank you... for your concern, but I will accompany you. I'd feel horrid if I made you go on your own."

"Humph." I still avoided his gaze, and starred at the air behind him. But I did notice he was starring at his feet, as if he found them very interesting. For all I knew, they could be the center of interest if I just took the chance. Clearing my throat, I decided to add on. "If that's what you want, I have no place to argue."

"My turn." Yuan said out of nowhere.

"Hm?" I asked curiously, finally making eye contact.

"You could have left here countless times seeing the crisis had ended, but why haven't you?" Yuan questioned, with a flicker of hope in his eyes.

My mouth almost gapped open. How could I tell him the only reason I was staying was because I had feelings for him, and I'm not talking friendship. I'm talking something unique. Gulping once more, I ran a vacant hair through my messy hair and tapped my toe.

"You want me to leave?" I tried not to stutter. After hearing the question, Yuan's eyes flashed open from startlement.

"N-no!" He spoke, with much enthusiasm.

"Oh." Relief washed over me for the moment then I realized I still had to answer his question. "Well, I couldn't leave stopping Mithos in your hands, could I?" So... I was making it up. Big deal, I shrugged.

"Oh, yes of course." Yuan spoke to himself. "That's your reason. Of course."

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked, watching him mutter to himself.

"Yes." He replied coolly. "Well, let's head off to Heimdall." He declared.

"Yes, let's." Heimdall, possibly that where I could tell Yuan how I felt. It was, after all, the place I had met him and grew a friendship. Not the best friendship, but the building blocks. Taking a deep breath I followed Yuan. And for that fact, I'd follow him anywhere. Even if that meant going against Yggdrasill... but.. why hadn't he summoned me lately. Feeling a pang of fear grow in me, I pushed it off and returned Yuan to my mind. I had to keep my goal in sight, and work towards it. Work towards a better tomorrow.

* * *

AN:  
Yes, the chapters are much more.. filler-ish then Choices of Angel. And Kratos does tell a much more exciting take on the story than Yuan, right? Anyways, the next chapter will contain light fluff, and then some SERIOUS angst. So be fore-warned. Well, until then, this is Kat signing off! 


	5. Chapter 5: Brief Battle

Whew this chapter has everything! Action and.. some implied stuff! ooooh yesh! I did say implied, didn't i. hehehe!

* * *

**Reverie**  
Chapter Five: Brief Battle

* * *

_I had all but given up on finding  
The one that I could fall into  
On the day before you  
I was ready settled for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was all the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything changes  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you_

_In your eyes I see forever  
Makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you_

_The Heaven knows those years without you  
Shaping my heart for the that day I found you  
You're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you

* * *

_

We knew the path to through the Ymir forest by heart. Not by instinct, but through long hard practice and trials. Every step I took on the wet moss reminded me of the past that lingered on both of our minds. The late night camps we'd have. The four of us. But that was before life turned serious, and we were forced to save the declining world. And that cost Martel her life, and cost Yuan the love of his life.

And for me it meant nothing, nothing at the time it is. But now, it meant that I had to see the one I care about be hurt more than words can explain. Sometimes words can't explain everything, but you can always try. Glancing upwards, I watched as Yuan took a seat next to the middle of the Ymir forest, and placed a hand in the lake. Cocking an eyebrow, I increased my pace and took a seat next to him.

"Tired?" I asked timidly. If we were tired, I'd protest until we got to rest. I didn't want Yuan exerting to much energy and later blaming it on me. He had a tendency of doing that to me sometimes. Yuan glanced up from his trance on the water, and gave a meek smile.

"No, just thirsty." Yuan whispered. A light smirk crossed my lips, and unfortunately Yuan had caught sight of it before I could push it away. Turning a dark scarlet, I turned away and pushed my bangs over my right eye, and took a deep breath. I had to chill, this was a mission, not a joyride. "What's wrong?" Yuan asked with that concerning voice he got once in awhile.

"It's just different to see you thirsty." I whispered back, letting my hand travel across the water. Each ripple caused a shiver to run down my spine. It was cold, but felt relaxing at the same time. It was like trust... cold but mellow at the same time.

"You seem tired, now that I look at you." Yuan noticed, placing his hands behind his head and leaned backwards, trying to relax. A snort of laughter overcame, but I turned it into a silent chuckle that Yuan couldn't even hear.

"Of course not. Once we arrive at Heimdall, maybe I'll be." I replied.

"Hey, Kratos." Yuan whispered, looking down at the water, hands retreating from his head.

"Yes?" I asked, unsure why he had changed from relaxed to tense all of a sudden.

"I want to make you a promise." He whispered. Heart beating rapidly, I nodded sharply and withdrew my hand from the water the moment he placed his hand in. Shaking the water off it, I starred intently at him. Was he shaking, perhaps?

"Go ahead." Trying not to stutter, I edged him on.

"If there's life after this, I'll be there to meet you."

... Those were the most sincere words I had ever heard from him. I gulped, holding back any sudden feelings that ever whelmed up. Now was the time.. I had to tell him. Clearing my throat I turned to Yuan, my face turning a light pale from becoming light-headed.

"If that is so, then I will make you a promise too." I smiled as he looked over at me, completely stunned.

"What is it?" He seemed eager to find out, and that was good.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. I might not be the perfect person to get advice from, but I've had my own sharing of grief and unsurity. Feel free to talk to me about anything, I'll be open and understanding." Ok, maybe it wasn't my confession but I was getting there.

"Thanks Kratos." Yuan whispered, looking at me. His eyes seemed to glitter. Now was the time.. those lips. Slowly I looked at him, beginning to rock forward. I was so close, but I saw fear flash in Yuan's eyes and I stopped myself before I got to close.

"Yuan?..." I asked, unsure why he had just arose fear. So he didn't share the same feelings. I was devasted but the look of fear remained in his eyes. Cocking my head, I cleared my throat and waved my hand into front of his vision.

"Yuan, are you all right?" His glance was fixed on whatever was behind me. Just then I felt a pang of unsurity. Something was behind, wasn't it. But then I felt overjoyed, it wasn't my attempts to kiss him that made him so frightened, just my timing. I had almost forgotten his fear when he grabbed my hand and my eyes widened.

"Kratos... don't move." Yuan whispered. If it wasn't for whatever was behind me, I'd be in paradise. Yuan slowly arose to his feet, helping me up. I was afraid to turn around, so I didn't. My eyes were peeled on Yuan who was starring with fear.

"On the count of three.. turn around and attack with me." Yuan whispered. However, he never did let go of my hand. Sweat rolling down my face I slowly reached for my sword, unsure what I was going to face. Blood rising to my face, my legs became jelly. I hated not knowing what I was going up against.

"One." Yuan whispered.

"Two." We said in unison, as his tight on my hand tightened.

"Three." We said once more as I turned around, letting go of his hand and swinging with all my might.

However, what greeted me wasn't of my best interest. There, standing tall and bold was Forcystus, one of the half-elves Yggdrasill had hired to take control over the human ranches. This wasn't good. Behind him was several men clothed in red. His minions I assumed. And by their number, thirty I assumed, he wasn't here for tea.

"Yuan, get out of here." I snapped.

"No," Yuan snapped, grabbing my hand once more. And taking his weapon out. "I'm not letting you be the hero, and make me look like the weak ass."

"That's not what I'm trying to do." I argued but was halted by Forcystus grinning with that sinister look.

"Kratos Aurion." He spoke and the men behind him rose their weapons. This was it, this was going to be a fight to the death. Gulping once more, I glared down Forcystus. So he knew me did he? Well, if he wanted to take my life, he'd better be a hell of a fighter.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I see Yggdrasill was right, you did side with that filth." He said as he pointed with his left arm at Yuan. Becoming defensive, I shook off Yuan's hand off mine and gripped my sword with both hands, starring him down.

"You have no reason to be here. Leave at once!" I hollered.

"Now Kratos, don't be like this. Are you really going to side against Cruxis?" Forcystus snickered, with that menacing look in his two eyes. Both were the shade of Yuan's and he bore that sly posture about him.

"I hope you don't care too much about your life, because you're not getting out of here alive. I gave you your warning." I grunted, I almost forgot I wasn't alone when Yuan took a step forward, holding that swallow he called his own,

"And you're not getting through me either." he snapped. "You pathetic weaklings." He continued smugly.

"Yggdrasill was right, you two are really pathetic." Forcystus shrugged and unsheathed two swords from their halter. Eyes widening, I just starred in almost awe as he swung them freely in the air, slicing the tense air between them. "Men, fall back and take care of the ranch. I'll handle these two myself." He addressed, without taking his eyes off me.

"Is that really such a good idea?" I glared, tightening my grasp on my blade. I hadn't fought in so long, and the chance of a fight really sounded intriguing. But if I did right, Yggdrasill would have the ok to end my life, or worse, take me away from Yuan. But I couldn't let Yuan be taken like this from this ass. I had to stop him and show him I was still a skilled warrior.

"Don't hold back." Was his final words as he lunged forward at me, sending both blades in opposites directions at me.

It would have been bad if I wasn't prepared for the full throttle attack, because I sent my blade on an angle to block the parried attack, and then countered it with a jab upward trying to knock him off balance. It did fairly well, as he took a step backwards, holding both swords tightly.

It was Yuan's turn, as he begun to rapidly swing the swallow forward at him. Sadly, Yuan didn't have the speed to accompany his power, as Forcystus easily blocked each blow dealt to him. Now was time to get serious. Biting down my bottom lip, I lunged forward once more sending a well deserved demon fang at him.

Side-stepping to the left, the green-haired half-elf managed to avoid the attack with a single hit. Grunting angrily, I silently cursed Yggdrasill for hiring someone of these skills. As I slowly took a step forward to try my hand at sword rain, I watched in horror as Forcystus cast grave upon my companion sending him spiraling backwards into the river.

"Yuan!" I hollered, and turned my head to see him fall weakly. My recklessness caused me to by dealt a sharp jab in the left arm. Wincing in pain, I fought on, swinging a furious beast at my offender. He stumbled backwards, clenching his left arm in pain. Smirking, I lunged forward again, to be blocked.

"You're pretty good for a human." He voiced as we entered a duel of the sword. There was no gap between the swinging and blocking as we entered the ten minute mark of the fight.

"And you're pretty fair for a bastard." I remarked, sending a grave blade at him, causing him to fly upwards and fall on the ground. Proudly, I turned back to where Yuan was. Forgetting the fight that had just occurred, I ran to the lake and pulled his weak body out. He was bleeding and he was half-awake.

"Kratos..?" He whispered, regaining power.

"Yes.. I'm sorry I let him hurt you." I spoke, looking downward, however Yuan's expression didn't change.

"Kratos." He spoke.

"Yes?"

"Kratos!" Yuan voiced, as I was dealt a powerful blast to the back. Falling onto the ground in a painful burst, I lay there, crumbled in misery.

"You sick son of a-" Yuan growled, continuing the fight. It was all blurry and hard to remember, but I knew Yuan took much damage but managed to cause more damage to the enemy. Especially to his already weak left arm, and a piece of metal to his right eye, which caused him to scream out in pain. I guessed he'd lost his sight seeing he fell onto his knees and teleported quickly.

And everything after that abrupt battle was blurry, but I trusted Yuan.. trusted that he'd save me, and I'd awake somewhere better. Whether it be the great beyond or in hell.. I was prepared to lose my life...

* * *

_  
"Do you really need me to answer that?" _

His smirk was followed by a silencing kiss upon my lips. Even though I was on top of him, he continued to fight as if this was game, and he was the reigning champion. But I couldn't complain. He reached up, drawing me closer as he nagged at my shirt causing it to come off after many attempts.

"Happy now?" I smirked, but was once again silenced but a violent kiss, as he grabbed me by the head and pulled me down on top of him. It felt great just to be on top for once and feel his shaking body underneath me.

"There's your answer." Yuan rasped, running his hands through my already messy hair. Furrowing my brows, I looked away and breathed a few quick breaths.

"Yuan?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me with the utmost care. "Do you... love me?"

"..." He looked away and went silent. I rolled off him and looked the other way, awaiting his answer. Was it truly love, or just lust getting the better of us. It was another moment of silence before Yuan reached out and grabbed my hand. Turning my head I watched his eyes twinkled with that familiar innocent look.

"Do you really think I'm in this just to get laid?" He snickered. Only he could pull off such a thing. Heart feeling wonderful at this moment, I lay next to him, holding his hand tightly. He buried his head into my shoulder, and I swore he was breathing heavily, and just laid there, taking in my scent as we rest peacefully." I love you Kratos Aurion."

* * *

"Kratos?"

Scrunching my nose, I felt a tinge of blood present in my mouth. But that didn't bother me. My whole body was sweating and the thoughts of my dream were still strongly burned into my mind. My worst fear was eliminated and I knew he wasn't in it just for petty pleasures. But that was just a dream, and none of that really happened, and that's what really got me down.

"Kratos?"

I felt a hand run through my hair across the left side of my face. That touch, it was so warm and inviting. I laid there, eyes tightly shut. Each time the hand was passed through my hair, I felt a prick on my scalp and I just lay there in bliss. Maybe this was as good as a dream.

"K-kratos?.."

The stroking stopped and was replied but a choking of my name. Becoming alarmed, I cracked open an eye. Unexpectedly, I saw the figure of Yuan sitting next to me on what looked like a bed. But it wasn't my bed, nor his. Now confused for many reasons, I just shut my eyes and tried to make myself try to imagine what just happened. How long was Yuan standing there, and did he hear me--dream? I felt sick in the stomach.

"Please.. wake up! I don't want to lose you like Martel! I-" He began but I opened my eyes and he immediately silenced himself when he noticed I was awake. A little disappointed that I had cut him off at such an interesting subject, I beamed at him. He was in a bad condition, but he still had that elegant look upon his figure.

"Kratos." He almost squeaked and let go of my hand. I hadn't noticed his was tightly intertwined with mine before he let go. Blinking a few times, a heavy head ache over came me and a sharp pain escaped my back as I tried to move." No, don't move." Yuan advised.

"What happened?" I grumbled, coughing up a few drops of blood. My images were blurry, but Yuan was slowly coming into perfect focus. At least he hadn't abandoned me. And that enough of a healing art for me.

"You were knocked out when you helped me out of the lake. I taught that S.O.B. a lesson in fighting and managed to cause severe damage to his arm, and he probably won't be seeing out of that eye either." Yuan replied with a smug look. Smiling a bit, I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and starred up at him, seeing I wanted to lay flat on the bed.

"Thank you." I managed, coughing at the end. Yuan seemed a bit unnerved as he picked up a glass of water from the countertable and passed it to me. Limply, I took it in my hand and placed the brim to my lips. Trying to sit up to drink, a sharp pain cause me to come crashing back down. "Shit.." I groaned, closing my eyes in pain. Sighing, I disobeyed the rules of drinking and drank the water whilst lying down.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you before he got to you." Yuan grimaced, tapping his toes on the ground. The only way I knew was because I heard the small 'thump' every few seconds. Glancing around, while remaining still, I wondered where we were. Well, best to ask I suppose.

"Where did you bring me?" I asked, in a weakened tone.

"Heimdall Inn. I already talked the Elf Elder about our organization and explained what they're capable of doing, and telling him what they did to you." Yuan explained, taking the water from my shaking hand and placing it back on the counter.

"Oh." Was all I said as I closed my eyes and pondered why my dreams kept coming to me, so clear and so feeling. And as it seemed, Yuan didn't hear any of my dream, seeing he hadn't asked about it yet. And that was a very good thing indeed.

"I'll let you rest." Yuan spoke, standing up from his seat and turning his back. Thing was, I didn't want him to go. Reaching out, I grabbed his hand in mine. In that instance he turned around and glanced down at me, with a flicker of the eyes. A light smile crossed his lips.

"No... don't. Stay here-" Was all I managed before I coughed once more. "I don't want you to leave..." Had I just said that out loud. Gulping, I held Yuan's hand tightly.

"All right... just don't think you can get away with bossing me around. This is only because you're hurt." Yuan grinned, and sat back down. Heart being washed over with a relaxing melody, I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

"Thank you..."

I awoke in the middle of the night. Cracking open an eye, I noticed Yuan was slouched in the chair next to me, passed out. A grin passed my lips and I pushed myself up on the bed so I was sitting up. The pain was almost gone, and I felt relieved. I hated pain, especially physical kind. Glancing around as my eyes adjusted to the midnight lights, I wondered what thoughts were occurring in Yuan's head. What did he think with all my attempts to hold his hand?

Slowly, I crept out of my bed from the other side and passed slowly across the room into the bathroom. I had a small limp, but I was ok. Trust me, I had suffered worse. Wondering why I had awaken at such an hour, I reached out to the sink faucet and turned it. When the water trickled, I grabbed a paper cup from the counter and let the water trickle in.

Placing it to my lips, I gulped it down and felt a rush of relief. Taking a few deep breaths, I turned my back and took a step back into the main room. There was Yuan, still uncomfortably in the chair, bound by my request to stay by my side. Feeling a bit sorry, I walked over to him and lightly lifted his slender body on to the bed. If Yuan wasn't such a hard-sleeper I'd never attempt this. For any light-sleeper's they'd awake immediately.

A smile passed my lips once more as I noticed Yuan can comfortably switched positions and lay like a small fragile kitten in the bed. Closing my eyes, I realized I myself had no place to sleep. Screwed. Biting down my lip, I glanced around.

"Kratos?.. Is that you?"

I glanced down at Yuan as he opened his eyes.

"Yes." I replied softly. Blinking a few times, Yuan glanced up at me then at the bed he lay at. Utterly confused, a blush passed his face as he covered it up with a intense stare.

"Why did you?" Yuan began but I sat down on the small coach on the other side of the room.

"Just go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." I promised him.

"K-kratos." Yuan spoke a few minutes later. Tilting my head, I walked over to him and noticed he was sleeping, Not intrigued completely I sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched as a smile passed his sleeping body. He rarely smiled, even in his sleep. "Mmm." Yuan whispered, nudging his face into the pillow.

My heart fell as I remembered the dream from earlier. That image of Yuan nestling into my arms, saying that it was true love that twisted us together, not the temptation of sex that made so many couples fall apart. But that was a dream, like I had stated earlier.

"Don't go." The tables had turned as I watched Yuan sleep peacefully calling out in his sleep. "Stay-.. with me... don't...leave me again." Yuan whispered, wincing and then twitched his eyelids. "You... don't understand!" He called out.

I just stood there, listening to everything Yuan was saying.

"Understand.. that I-" Yuan began but rolled over and coughed. Slightly disappointed, I turned around and laid down on the coach. Tomorrow we'd head back to Home. The place I knew where everything could be shared. A bright smile crossed my fading focus as I fell asleep, hoping to have dreams about a certain half-elf.

* * *

AN:

Oh yea, betcha you are happy now! Action, implied lemons in a way, fluff, and plot twisties at the same time. (ish happy herself) Find out what happens next when I get the urge to actually upload these chapters. Seeing I have a lot of these already written. yay for staying up late!


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

R.6

Bum.. BUM BUM XD Good chapter ahead my lovely viewers (pokes you with stick eagerly)

* * *

**Reverie**  
Chapter Six: Confessions

_I Woke up this morning  
With this feeling inside me that I can't explain  
like a weight that I've carried  
Been carried away, away _

But I know something is coming  
I don't know what it is  
But I know it's amazing, you save me  
My time is coming  
And I'll find my way out of this longest drought...

It feels like today I know  
It feels like today I'm sure  
It's the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing I'm wishin'  
Life's sacred blessin' and then  
It feels like today  
Feels like today

You treat life like a picture  
But it's not a moment thats frozen in time  
It's not gonna wait  
Til you make up your mind, at all

So while this storm is breaking  
While there's light at the end of the tunnel  
Keep running towards it  
Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache  
Soon this dam will break

* * *

When we arrived back home after our little dilemma back at Heimdall, a new bond was apparent between myself and Yuan. Something different, something I had been aiming for, for awhile now that is. The way he let me request his help, and his presences. I couldn't help but smile as we walked along the path that lead directly to our house. The rushing river whipped next to us as the house came in sight. Oddly, the river was becoming more rapid then usual. To think when I first came here, by force from Yuan, it was so small. And now?... wow, this river has too much in common with me. 

We entered the house, and I did a congratulatory yawn and took a seat on the coach in the living space. Yuan glanced over and snickered a bit.

"Home for a minute and already relaxing." Yuan sighed, but then turned to the kitchen and went to getting something to drink no doubt. Shrugging, I crossed my arms and starred around the room. The familiar smells of home and Yuan lingered in my nostrils, with a slick grin crossing my face.

"Hey Kratos, can I talk to you?" Yuan appeared at the doorway. Giving him acknowledgement, I signaled for him to sit down next to me. Taking the sign without a second thought, he plopped down next to me and closed his eyes for a moment. Unsure, I starred over at Yuan.

"You ok?" I asked, unsure what to say at his moment.

"I just wanted to thank you." Yuan whispered. A bright smile crossed my face but I hid it once more but Yuan didn't smile. Raising an eyebrow, dread loomed across me as Yuan sighed hopelessly, as if something big was on his mind. "For helping me with the Renegades I mean." It was the name Yuan had decided on with me a few nights ago.

"Oh, that. Yes, of course." I had a tendency of remaining cool in these situations. But Yuan seemed to have something much more biggeron his mind, but I doubted he'd ever tell me. I dreamed he'd tell me, in my dreams he'd confess anything because he trusted me with all of his heart And I valued that more than anything in this world.

"Do you really think we'll be able to beat Mithos?" Yuan asked, with a hint of hope flickering in his bright emerald eyes.

"Yuan... can I tell you something." It wasn't the something that had been on my mind for awhile, but something I wanted him to know. Yuan gave an agreeing nod and turned to face me. Clearing my throat, I repaired myself to explain this, slowly and surely. "Before I started living here, Yggdrasill demanded me to aid him in Cruxis. He said if I didn't comply he'd kill me. I stopped going after he sent me crashing back to Teth'alle during the storm...I saw the error in my ways, and I am ashamed to say that I was trying to help him." Every word I spoke was true. The good and the bad.

"You..." Yuan gasped in surprise and turned away sharply.

"I understand if you hate me, Yuan. I didn't want to tell you, but I found it fitting to." I mumbled along with the words. Our friendship had grown so much, and at this point, I wanted to tell him everything. Even that big something. There was always that hope. I also looked away from him, fearing he'd tell me to leave. Leave this place I've grown to love.

"I don't hate you." He whispered breathing into my ear. Shocked, my pulse went spiraling up. I glanced over and saw him with a deep, profound look upon that mysterious look. Relieved once more, I nodded and brushed my auburn bangs out of my face and cleared my throat.

"But now I will stand by your side, fighting against Mithos. I promise you that, with all my heart and soul." I was pledging myself to him, and I hoped he wasn't as dense to ignore it.

"We will beat him. Especially after what he did to Martel, and you." Yuan whispered, looking downward. I tried not to smile, but to be in the same sentence as Martel made me crack a smile. Maybe he did take my many hints I had laid down for him.

"You seem pretty determined, why?" I asked. Was it just because he wanted revenge, or was there something else. Yuan glanced back up at me, mystery shrouded in his emerald pools.

"I want him to pay. But I don't want to do it alone, so now I know I have the courage to." Yuan whispered, voicing his opinon for once. It was as if butterflies had been set free in my soul as I sat there, next to the person who I really could connect with. And that was when I knew it. After my weeks of wondering if I truly did care about him, I finally knew my answer.

I was in love...with Yuan.

"Your hair looks nice today." I wasn't afraid now, now that I knew not to be afraid of my feelings, I didn't have to be afraid of rejection. I knew where he stood in my eyes, and that's all that mattered today.

"Hmm? T-thanks." Yuan tried to say smoothly but squeaked in mid sentence. He turned away in a violent shade of velvet. Cracking a smile I yawned and looked at it. Truly, his hair did sparkle this morning in a way I never saw it before.

"It matches your eyes." I whispered softly.

"T-than-" Yuan began but was too shy to actually reply. "I'll be in the kitchen!" He announced, getting up off the coach and scampering into the kitchen. Trying not to laugh, I shrugged and walked in behind him. He was too busy getting a cup of coffee to notice me take my normal perch and stare out the window at the river. That river, it was the perfect way to tell Yuan. It was... just meant to be.

"I'll be outside." I spoke, got up, and walked outside. Yuan glanced at me, unsure of my motives. I stepped outside in the bright summer day and took a deep breath. The smell of fresh, rushing water filled me as I took a step closer to the river. It hadn't rained for a few weeks, so the grass made that crunch sound when you stepped too aggressively on it. Kind of like love..

Everything pointed me on my way to the river. As I took a seat next to it, I placed a hand down into it. Unlike my first visit here, my hand barely remained in position as the rampaging rapids attacked the hand. A smirk rolled across my lips as I took in the fumes of home. My first real home. A gentle breeze passed my face, making me appreciate everything I had in this life. Hearing the crunch of grass, I turned my head and saw Yuan walking up to me. He took a seat next to me and gazed at me.

"What are you doing?" Yuan asked curiously, looking at the river alongside me.

"Just looking. It's amazing, isn't it?" I spoke, keeping me hands in the rapids. Confused, he extended his hand and felt the rushing water rush past it. It seemed like whenever a half-elf got in tune with nature, a part of them awakened and glowed. And I knew that, so that made this moment even better.

"I guess?" Yuan spoke, watching a few fish scurry past. A chuckle passed my lips as one hit Yuan's hand. He whooshed his hand out, alarmed, then stifled a laugh and looked over at me. He must have read my mind because I was starring intently t him. "Something on your mind?"

"No. Just wanted some time to relax. Especially after yesterday." I was lying. I didn't just come out here to relax, but to reveal my feelings and motives to a certain half-elf that sat inches away from me. Show him something that spent countless years to grow.

"Yea." He shrugged then looked at me.

"I remember this river when I first came here." I began looking at it with a simple smile. It told me everything was perfect. Now was the time. No other chance would be better. "It was such a small stream, when a single stone could cause a problem with the ever-violent cascading rush. But now, now it's a powerful river, rushing past, stronger than ever. It went from stream to river in months." I smiled, Yuan just starred at me. "And I'm glad I came." I added in.

"Yea, I remember to." He replied, in a real short and simple reply.

"When I first came here, I wasn't quite sure how everything would happen. What trials would face this river, and it seemed like a pathetic excuse for a stream. But now.. I'd never thought it's transform into something this.. entrancing." I continued. Yuan tilted his head curiously and nodded in agreement.

"Heh, me either." Yuan beamed at me, and then turned away sharply, as if he had said too much. Cocking my head, I pushed away any sudden regret and filled it with determination.

"Yuan, I was wondering, you still love Martel, don't you?" I asked. Yuan glanced at me with wide eyes, He looked downward, as tears formed in his eyes, But he didn't let them fall, something kept them back. Crossing his arms he recollected his thoughts then looked back at with an intense stare.

"Of course I still do, Kratos," he whispered then fell quiet. Now concerned, I wondered what was on Yuan's mind.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked casually. Something definitely seemed to be on his mind, so I didn't feel as bad about having him on my mind. If you had told me that Yuan was the only thing that was going to be on my mind when I first arrived, I would have never believed you. I never thought how much he meant to me, and how much he put on the line for a sorry excuse like me.

"N-no." Yuan stuttered.

"Liar." I grinned them crossed my arms. "I can always tell when you're lying." I voiced, watching the river continuously rush galloons of water past us within every second. It was relaxing, especially for someone as tense as me, or Yuan. However, even after I called Yuan a liar, he did not respond. Something as on his mind and I dead set on figuring it out before I confessed my feelings.

"Yuan, what's wrong? Just tell me. I did promise you that you could tell me anything." I spoke, reminding him of my promise.

"It's nothing." Yuan stuttered, looking away from me again. Puffing out my cheeks I rolled my eyes. He was making this harder than it had to be. I was so certain of myself before we broke into conversation. Now I was unsure, unsure whether he was going to accept me or not.

"Yuan.." I sighed. Yuan glanced up over at me with surprise shining in those emerald eyes.

"What?" Yuan asked uneasily. I just starred at him. Remembering how innocent and nervous he was. It was rare to see Yuan act like this around anyone except Martel. Every breath I took caused my heart to pitter patter and I was more determined, but yet even more nervous.

"Have you ever had the chance of meeting someone who's connected with you on levels far more then you'd ever expect? And sometimes you start to become attached to them to a whole new level." I decided to pursue my confession. Yuan looked over, interested, and he twitched uneasily, and took a deep breath.

"Yes..." He was obviously thinking of Martel and I felt unsure. "Once.. or possibly twice." I bet he could tell my eyes had lit up when he said the words 'two'.

"There was someone other than Martel?" I almost gasped, but tried to stay cool. I was slowly starting to think of my dreams, but I pushed them away. I wouldn't be tempted by lust. Even Yuan in my dream had said it was built on a true love, not temptations. And I was slowly understanding. You couldn't build a love off something that.. small and unvital.

"Yes... but I never thought it to be possible." Yuan almost squeaked in words. He clasped his hand across his mouth, blushing a deep dark red. I was sure now... and I felt like the happiest person alive. But then again, I would claim my true prize before this conversation was over.

"Kratos, what is the purpose of this discussion?" At first I thought he was mad, but he was shaking intensely. Slowly, I placed a hand on his shoulder and breathed heavily.

"Well, I just wanted to see your views.. before-" Now was my turn to share the embarrassment.

"Kratos.. are you saying?" He was surprised and yet happy all wrapped together.

"Well," I began and took his hand in mine. I saw him gulp, but not from fear. But from what he knew was coming. Slowly I continued on. "I... just." I began to stutter. When it came down to it, it became hard.

"Just say it." Yuan whispered. My eyes lit up when I heard Yuan's soft and sweet whisper.

"Yuan, I think I have... grown far more attached to you then ever imaginable. Yuan I..." I began but leaned in and pressed my lips against his. For once this wasn't a dream I would be rudely awaken from. This was really happening, and he was accepting me. I felt him lean closer to me and extend his hands to pull me closer, deepening the kiss. I never wanted to let him go. The countless years I spent searching for the special someone, that special meaning in life, and he was right in front of me, fighting beside me. And now more than ever did I appreciate it.

After each kiss, he leaned in for another, and I felt weightless. Hell, it felt better than any dream ever would, and I knew that for a fact. I had Yuan, and he had me. He whispered and leaned his head against mine.

"I'm so glad.." Yuan whispered and a single tear fell from his face. "That you're here..." he ended and brushed his face against mine. I reached out and whipped the tear from his face. He was too beautiful to cry.

"Yuan..." I whispered and held him closely in my arms, in a tight hug. His grasp was never ending and I didn't want to end ever. I could feel the relief and happiness in his weeps, and the desperation he had over the past months to tell me the same.

"Don't ever leave me.." Yuan whispered, holding me tightly. "Don't ever leave me..." he pleaded.

"I won't... I promise you, Yuan." I felt his body shake intensely as I just held him like this before he retreated his head and starred me in the eye.

"Kratos..." He whispered, trying to find the right words.

"Yes?" I asked, seeing how much he struggling with everything.

"Thank you..." and he kissed me again. I couldn't have asked for a better confession. After a few more moments we both went back inside to discuss matters of Cruxis and have some lunch. We had a better understanding of each other... and now we could possibly live together.. not as friend's but as people who shared a mutual bond with each other. For every word he said to me, and every touch kept telling me I was home. I was finally home...

* * *

AN: 

So much more emotional than COAA, isn't it? I loved writing the ending, it was so angsty and fluffy, I was nearly crying. Try wriitng a fanfic and not having KratosxYuan tell eaach other they care or kiss for the first time for six chapters! It's brutal! Anyways, the next chapters will be more kxY before the first plot twist and released. And trust me, if you think the whole thing coming up will be boring, don't suspect that. This is Kratos POV after all :) By the way, drop me a review!


	7. Chapter 7: A Single Threat

AN:  
This chapter has some strong language and some angst, and some fluff. Be forewarned (watches the angry villagers from Resident Evil 4 surround me) Um.. should I run now?

Reverie  
Chapter Seven: A Single Threat

"Good to see you, old friend."

It was as if he toyed with my mind and thoughts. Twisting all my hopes and dreams into regrets and nightmares. Nothing seemed right when he spoke, and oddly I felt the urge to die when I was in his presence. But he always found a way to keep me on his side, always a way. Opening my eyes weakly, I realized where I was within seconds. It was the heart of the Kharalan Castle, and he stood at the foot of the throne. Body weak from energy deprivation, I hung my hung head up high, even though it hurt more than imaginable.

"What do you want." I answered brutally, clenching my fists. A surprised flicker passed his mischevious eyes. Placing a hand on his hip, he used his free hand to shrug aimlessly, as if he was making a point. Keeping my eyes on him, to make sure he wouldn't attempt to kill me once more, I breathed heavily.

"Is that anyway to address your superior?" He snickered, and I crumbled to the ground, heaving in pain. He had some mind control over me, because I felt my body being pushed down by what felt like gravity. Clenching my bruised side in pain, a signal tear of struggle feel from my face as I gasped for air, trying to remain concious.

"You bastard." I rasped, slowly raising my head to look up at him. A moment passed before he began his stride to the base of where I sat, in misery. That look he had in his eyes... it made me want to reach up and rip his heart out, let it bleed over this world. It seemed so simple, but yet it was nearly impossible. He had the eternal sword.. and with that he could do anything.

"Dear Kratos, has that impudent inferior being gotten to you?" He lifted his hand and my body was lifted into the air, floating straight up, so I was starring in the eye. Turning my glance off him, I began to think about Yuan. I couldn't just die here, he begged me to never leave. And I promised him I'd never leave either...

"You do know that eventually you will die in my hands." Yggdrasill grinned, crossing his arms as my body floated helplessly in front of him. It was as if I was some sort of puppet, a device for his amusement.

"You've got it wrong... You're the only one who's going to die." I replied, heaving for air after every sentence. Raising an eyebrow, he could only escape a maniacal laughter. It was as if he saw my struggle and resistance amusing, and beyond on the sinister kind of amusing.

"Pledge allegiance to me Kratos. Together we can create a world free of discrimination." Yggdrasill more so commanded than asked.

"Never." I spoke, glaring defiantly in his eyes. Bearing his teeth in rage, he swished his arm down, sending my body crashing to the floor. But I wasn't under his spell now, so I swung my free arm against my side, trying to withstand the current pain. Each breath I took felt like a needle being shoved into my soul, trying to destroy me.

"Pledge allegiance to Cruxis!" Yggdrasill hollered, fanning out his wings. Blood dripping mildly from my side, as I bit my bottom lip in reaction.

"Or what? You don't scare me." I hissed, holding my side with all my might, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, I know that." He smirked, and my heart dropped. "And I know I can't kill you without losing the seal of Origin." He continued, still bearing that grin. Stomach falling as low as it could go, I felt a tidal wave of dread. "But I do know one thing. If you don't pledge allegiance to me, Kratos, Yuan dies."

"!..." I gasped, gapping mouth open. If it wasn't for my hardcore push onward, I would have collapsed in a pile of dead emotions. Pain, misery, dread, and yet the smallest bit of love flickered in my heart. Yuan's face kept me going, just knowing that when I returned I could openly run my hand through the blue strands.

"Yes, Kratos. I will kill him." Yggdrasill chanted.

"But Martel-" I began, about to declare Martel's wish. She had requested for Mithos not to kill Yuan, and he agreed. Then why would he go against his code of honor now?

"She'll understand! Yuan didn't deserve my sister, he is a piece of filth that needs to be destroyed so I can fulfill Martel's wish!" He declared, sending rays of judgment around us, so even if I wanted to run, I'd be instantly KO'ed in the most painful way possible.

"What do you intend to do to me by killing Yuan?" Did he know?...

"As if _I_ have to answer that." A chuckle escaped his parted lips as he made an annoyed hand gesture, and then ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I won't let you do this!" I spoke, slowly arising to my feet. However, Yggdrasill took a sudden step forward, grabbing me by my neck.

"Pledge allegiance, or he dies." A deathning stare was sent into my heart. I couldn't bear to lose Yuan, not after I had found that special something in him. "Say it now, Kratos!"

"..."

"Let me hear you say it!"

"...I..."

"Louder!"

"... I agree to rejoin Cruxis and aid you in your quest." I could only mutter, looking away. I promised Yuan I'd help him against Yggdrasill... and now I was betraying that trust he had entrusted me in him. But this was Yuan's life on the line! How could I possibly weigh the world over Yuan?

"Good, very good. You may leave. I expect to see you back here tomorrow, to attend to your first job." Yggdrasill turned around, then glanced over his shoulder. "And if you tell Yuan any of our little 'death deal', I will end his life for good. And do tell him to report here later on." And with that he sent me spiarling backwards, back to my home.

I crash landed onto my floor, in intense pain.

"Damn you." I hollered, holding my head in my hands. I never had broken down like this before, I was one to bottle up his emotions and stay cool and collective. But today I just wanted to cry and let it all out. I was so confused on what to do, and the frustration and pressure and pain was getting the best of me.

"You fucking bastard." I whispered, looking downward as I sat holding my side with intense pressure. Attempting to cast first aid on myself, it resulted in a small ease of pain, but the mental pain was still as strong as ever.

"Kratos, what happened!"

Managing to look up, I watched as Yuan came scurrying into the room. The minute I saw him, all the pain subsided and I kept my ruby eyes upon his figure. His hair was out of the hair tie, and he passed over to me and took a seat on the floor next to me. Watching intently, I observed him extend a hand and run it across my face, shaking at the sight of my new wounds.

"What happened to you!" Yuan fretted, grabbing me by my shoulders and demanding answers.

"N-nothing." Remembering Yggdrasill's death promise, I glanced away from Yuan. It hurt me like hell to lie to him. However, against my greatest notions, I'd never know that in the future I'd be doing much more of this.

"Tell me!" Yuan whispered, withdrawing his hands and starred at me with the utmost care.

"I was out training and got ambushed by some wild boards back in Ymir Forest." I was good at the craft of lying, unlike Yuan was. A sigh escaped Yuan's lips before he reached out and tightly wrapped me around him in a gentle hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me? If you do, I might have to seriously hurt you." Even though he cared for me, he still had that edge. A single smile spread across my face and I placed my chin on his shoulder as he held me close.

"Hey Yuan..." I whispered into his ear. His body tensed.

"Yes?" He asked after a few moments had passed. He withdrew from the hug and looked at me.

"Can you get something for these wounds. Maybe some bandages?" I asked innocently, remembering the pain. Yuan had that dulling effect on me, and made all the pain go away. Without him, I'd wouldn't be here, this strong.

"Oh! Of course." He seemed embarassed as he scurried out of the room to gather my request. The moment he left I glanced over my shoulder out the window. One day I would be able to tell Yuan everything, tell him I was putting my soul on the line for him, and I was willing to _bleed _for him No matter what, even if it meant death... I'd die for him, which was something I'd never thought I'd say about anyone.

The changes that I made were scaring me. Sure, I had my imperfections, but Yuan seemed to be admist to them. He always found a way to keep me cheerful and smiling, in the dimmest of situations. Even if he chose to walk away, I'd wait for him forever. I'd be right here waiting for his return. I had found what I needed in him.

"Here." Yuan secretley blushed, re-entering the room and handing me a bandage with a glass of water.

"Thank you." I whispered, beginning to clean the wound. Yuan sat back down and just looked at me, as if he thought I was going to die if he didn't keep a close eye on me. And I liked that. Liked it alot to be exact. I finished my last wound and wrapped the bandage around it tightly, and cut it with my teeth. Uneasily, I glanced over at Yuan who was intently scanning my eyes.

"Yuan?.." I began but he cut me off with a chaste kiss. As if the bandages weren't enough to heal my wounds, this kind of treatment healed the wounds deep down in my soul. It felt so right after those months of unsettled feelings and denyance. So good it felt like I was going to faint from the high bliss. To think a single kiss could send me off the edge.

"I want you to rest. You may be a stubborn ass at times, but I don't want to see you getting hurt again. " He snickered, and stood up.

"Yuan..."

"What?" Yuan glanced over his shoulder at me as I lay on my bed.

"Yggdrasill requested your presence later on.."

"All right." Yuan glanced down, as he clenched his stomach painfully. "I really do hate reporting to that scum.." Rolling his eyes he continued to watch me. "Especially when we're purposely disobeying him and trying to overthrow him." Disgust filled him before he smiled at me. "But I will, it's all part of our plan. Now.. get some sleep! Don't make me pick you and up and make sure you stay in that bed." In fact, I wouldn't mind that at all..

-------------

"Coffee or tea?"

It was the next morning and I was sitting at my stool, starring at Yuan who had two cups in his hands. Trying not to laugh at the sight of this, I watched him curiously and leaned my chin against my clapsed hands that were situated upright against the counter.

"Coffee is fine, I suppose." I wasn't really in the drinking mood, so I picked the first one with ease.

"Here." He pushed the cup in front of me and took the seat across from me, taking the tea. It was a few moments before either of us had dared to speak. For some reason the air between us was much different this morning. I couldn't really tell if it was a _good_ thing, but I just sat there, aimlessly swinging my leg underneath me in circles.

"You haven't worn your cape for awhile." I suddenly remembered, trying to conceal my smile.

"Oh." He turned a deep red and tilted his head in wonderment. "Why, do you _like_ when I wear it?" He stifled a laugh.

"Is that a trick question." I replied, with a slight grin. He seemed stun and then exploded in short snorts of stifled laughter that was escaping his lips. "Humph." I smiled and continued to watch him. This painful deal I was making was well-worth it for moments like this. It was all going to be all right if Yuan was here by my side.

"Do you find amusement from starring at me?" Yuan wondered, tilting his head to the left once more as he shoved his hands into his pockets. A 'yes' almost escaped my lips and I shrugged my elbows innocently.

"Depends." Was all I replied.

"Uh-huh... Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better." His eyes never left their intense stare on me. Flickering in those emerald eyes of his was a brief conflict. I guessed it was whether to reach out and hold me, or pretend to be stronger than he really was. Show some self-control.

"I am also." I was going to thank him, but it'd be too out of place. I wasn't one to thank people, but the occasional 'thank you', never hurt anyone, but lately I was abusing that right.

"I'm not sure where this journey against Cruxis will lead us, especially after that guy back in the forest." Yuan murmured as he ran a finger across the slash on his left cheek. Heart-sinking once more, I averted his gaze and coughed.

"Forcystus." I replied briskly.

"Yes, him." Yuan replied, probably knowing I wasn't looking him straight in the eye. "He has.. incredible powers. That thing on his hand, what _was_ it?" Yuan asked, remembering a certain sphere on Forcystus' hand.

"I'm not sure Yuan, but I assume that's how he obtained such godly strength." I sighed, wondering what Yggdrasill was scheming.

"I believe it is a good notion to start out with finding out what he was using." Yuan rambled on, leaning a hand on the counter table for support.

"I concur." I replied, feeling as guilty as ever about my double-agent life.

"Oh, Kratos." Yuan called out. Eyes flicked back up to the half-elf.

"Hmm?" I asked, gently nibbling my bottom lip.

"A man came by a few days ago, his name was Botta." Yuan told me.

"Oh yes, the man who is supposed to aid us." I was trying my best to help Yuan, and give him all the strength I can afford. If something did happen to me, I'd new he'd have great help, and be able to continue fighting.

"He was wondering if he could meet with us again, when we are both here." Yuan explained, as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. Furrowing my eyebrow at why Yuan was sweating, I shrugged it off. "If you don't mind it Kratos, I've decided upon a name for our alliance"

"Oh?" I spoke, crossing my arms.

"The Renegades.." Yuan whispered.

"Humph...meaning a rebellion... it's fitting." I smiled.

"You don't like it," Yuan sighed, looking downward. Blinking rapidly, I stood up and walked over to him.

"It's brilliant, to be quite honest. Especially seeing it came from you." Something flickered in my eyes for a few moments before I took my seat once more.

"Oh, yes of course." He shook off his nerves with a quick jolt of his aqua head." Can I ask you something?" Yuan questioned.

"Of course." I replied coolly.

"If it came down to your life being put on the line, would you continue to fight for our sake? Fight knowing you could die because you'd be fighting for.." He looked downward, turning a slight red. My mouth gaped open and misery gripped at my heart.

"..." I didn't answer, I was afraid to. Especially seeing I was betraying him.

"Sorry, stupid question. Feel free to ignore that." Yuan turned away.

"It's ok." I watched his back sway uneasily.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to meet with Botta. I'm going off for the day to the woods. See you later." He starred at me directly in the eye before leaving through the front door.

I stood there, looking downward. It was true... I loved him, but I'd never say those words. They were to strong for a time like this, and showing how strong I cared would scare him away. And besides, did I really care enough to utter the word love? And besides.. I couldn't say it then betray by siding with Yggdrasill. I'd fight Yggdrasill to the death to fight for my beliefs, but when he puts Yuan's life on the line, it turned the table. And... I swear... I wish everything would just turn out for the best.

A single tear fell from my eye as I sat there.

AN:

Poor kratos! Anyways, the next chapter will be more of a Kratos chapter by himself aiding Yggdrasill. So no fluff, but some acton. Dun dun dun! And yes, as expected, this story is going to be long. So be prepared, especially seeing we have to take the Journey Of Regernation and the whole Anna thing, and then ES. My my, exciting :)


	8. Chapter 8: Two Lives

**Reverie**  
Chapter Eight: Two Lives

* * *

"Are you Kratos Aurion?"

The gentle harmonic sounds of rustling leaves filled my ears. The smell of spring tingled on my nose as I stood near a new building, near Luin. Even this far away, I could still make out the sound of the river nearby. Blinking a few times, I remembered that I was here on a mission, to aid the leader of this ranch, Kvar, in an experiment.

I was clothed in the custom Cruxis outfit Yggdrasill had assigned me. It was white, with royal blue belts and dark colors. I wasn't quite sure where the color white came into significant, but it was rather fitting on me. Then again, I was starting to miss my lilac clothes I wore when I was home. Biting down on my bottom lip, I glanced over at a man dressed in red addressed me. He stood before a gate that guarded the building.

"Yes..." I replied simply. These men wearing red, they were the ones to hurt Yuan..

"Show me your wings, sir." The man replied, starring at me through his bandana on his face. Flinching, I painlessly released my azul wings and gently flapped them, as the wind brushed against my skin once more. "Go right in, Lord Kratos." The man stepped aside and bowed. Furrowing my eyebrows, I walked past him in the now opened gates.

What stood before me was rather shocking. There were countless humans from the city in tattered clothing, pushing around blocks as buildings were being constructed. If I hadn't pledged allegiance I would have done something about this inhumane act, but I remained silent.

"Ah, Lord Kratos."

I turned my head over to a man who was clothed in royal blue clothing. A head of light grey hair mixed with a few strands of blonde was his most evident feature. On his belt was a sheathed sword, and he kept his eyes squinted, so I couldn't really tell his eye color.

But what really was starting to confuse me was why two people had already called me _Lord_ Kratos. I was no lord, and not someone who should be honored. I was a backstabbing human who had been turned into an angel against his will. That's what I was.

"Yes. May I ask for your name?" I crossed my arms and starred at him. The sun was bright, and the 'slaves' continued working, as the men in red hurried behind them, holding whips.

"I am Kvar, Lord Yggdrasill has instructed me to show you the ropes of Cruxis and our little plans." A snicker fell upon his life as he extended a hand and pointed to a small building near the entrance. "Please come this way and I'll fill you in on the details." I watched as he walked towards it. Against my will, I followed.

We entered the building, and to my great astonishment, it was rather cool. Outside it was so hot, with only a few gentle breezes. But inside? It felt marvelous.

"Take a seat." Kvar instructed, pointing to the chair at the table. He sat himself across from me, and I took the seat.

"Please, do explain all of this." I spoke, leaning my elbows in the glass table. The man across the table snickered once more as stroked his chin proud fully.

"This is a Human Ranch. One of Four Ranches that are being constructed." The man began.

"You call it human ranch because you enslave humans to do the work, correct?" I asked, trying to take this all in.

"Not exactly, you see, we are raising these humans for our work, but to destroy." A grin rolled across his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows. A little taken back, I leaned against the back of my chair and took a few breaths, trying to understand what I was getting myself into.

"Destroy?" I asked curiously.

"Destroy and turn them into exspheres." He rose his left hand, and on it bore the same thing that man in the forest had. It glowed in the dim light as I noticed a crest around it. "Exspheres are strong things, Kratos. They are the source of ultimate power. With one, you are unstoppable. Yggdrasill has promised you one once you prove your loyalty." Kvar explained.

"...I see. So they're created from human lives?" My heart was sinking with every word, but I kept a stern face.

"Correct." Kvar grinned. He had this odd tendency to grin while squinting his eyes. "Now you see, there are five Grand Cardinals. Each is a leader of a Human Ranch."

"But you said there was only four ranches." I inquired curiously.

"The fifth grand cardinal, Proynma, is Yggdrasill's right hand and is the overseer of our work. What I wouldn't do for her job." Kvar sighed and glanced back up at me. "Your job is simple."

"How simple?" Blinking a few times, I crossed my arms and prepared myself for the task.

"You are to aid the Chosen in her journey of regeneration."

"The chosen?" I tilted my head.

"Her name is Spiritua, a young girl who is going to be used as Martel's Vessel. Our ranches job is to create fear and danger within her heart so the vessel becomes stronger. You must be the one to keep her on her task of releasing the Slyvarant seals and fufilling her duty." Kvar nodded.

"Where is she?" I asked, in a bit of dismay. At least I wasn't dealing with dead bodies.

"She is originally from Luin, and is at the Tower of Mana with a few humans ready to accept the oracle proving that she really is the Chosen." Kvar nodded.

"And you want me to play the role of protector." I guessed.

"Isn't that what I just said earlier?" Kvar injected.

"All right, I'll do it." I pushed off the table and stood up.

"You have no other choice." Kvar attempted to cackle but silenced himself as I starred defiantly at him. "And Kratos, if you fail, expect your life to be cut short. Don't screw up." Kvar threatened as I left the room and then the ranch.

"Spiritua Valens, as proof of your task, I place this Cruxis Crystal upon your body. Release the seals and then face your fate of regeneration at the Tower of Salvation."

I watched from behind the three as what seemed like an angel instructed Spiritua. He wore the oddest of clothes, and his blonde glimmered in a mystical powder. Shrugging, I passed to the left once the angel disappeared. The room had begun to fill with chatter between the three until I appeared in front of them.

"Who's he?" The girl I guessed was Spiritua inquired starring at me with confusion. How was I going to do this without leading on about my true identity.

"I overhead the edict." I spoke, clearing my throat and starring at the bunch. There was Spiritua, a girl my age with long brown hair, and a teenage boy with green hair. Each seemed to be filled with excitement. If only they knew what they were going to face at the seals ahead.

"Who are you?" Spiritua asked, tilting her head.

"My name is Kratos, I am mercenary who is currently seeking pay through jobs. I am a skilled swordsman, and I'd like to aid you in protecting the Chosen. You'll see my help fitting, if you can pay me." I was making this us as I went, as I remembered my previous job before the Kharlan War.

"What makes you think we need your help?" The boy with green hair asked, taking a step forward. Dark purple eyes flashed with defiance as he puckered out his bottom lip and held his left hand on the sword.

"Faroh, shush." The girl with brown hair spoke silencing him.

"I'm not sure we have enough money though." Spiritua spoke with worry spreading across her face.

"Don't worry. I'll pay once I've completed the job." I advised.

"Are you really going to help us?" Faroh asked, running a hand through his short green hair.

"I myself want to see the world flourish, and this is the easiest way to see that happen and make money." I attempted a smile and starred at the trio.

"It does sound fun." The girl with brown hair wondered, scratching her chin. "What do you say, Spiritua? You are the Chosen after all." She smiled brightly at Spiritua.

Spiritua pushed the stray strands of blonde hair out of her eyes as she looked at me with bright blue eyes. After a few moments, she extended her hands and smiled lightly.

"Welcome to the team. Thank you for helping us."

"Then it's settled. May I ask for your names?" I asked, glancing at the three.

"As you know, I'm Spiritua. This is Faroh." Spiritua pointed to the boy with green hair as he glared at me sheepishly. "He's my brother." Spiritua added in. "And this is Anna." Anna smiled at me and gave a mild wave. "She's my best friend and a skilled opponent battle."

"I see." I memorized the names rapidly and glanced around the Tower of Mana. It had been around a year since the last time I was here. Turning my head, I watched the sun slowly set. The three looked wearily out the window also.

"We should head back to Luin then make our way to Triet and the Fire Temple, like Remiel suggested." Faroh added in, placing his hands behind his head in a non-worrisome expression.

"Good idea." Anna replied, watching the two siblings.

"Will you be joining us for the night?" Spiritua turned to me.

"I have a few things I need to settle out tonight. I'll meet you in the morning outside the Inn." I replied, mind instantly flashing back to Yuan. I hope he wasn't worrying too much.

"Ok, until then." Anna nodded and the three made there way out of the room. To think I had earned their trust in such a brief greeting. But I had to keep my true self hidden, hidden from all of them. If I let slip Cruxis' true plans upon them, I would surely pay. Sighing, I rose my hand and teleported back to my home.

* * *

I arrived back home, in my usual lilac clothing. Eyes hanging open droomily, I laid down on my bed and watched the sun set from my window. The next few weeks would be rather difficult and I wondered how I could pull this off without Yuan knowing. Sighing, I closed my eyes and thought. Would Yuan begin to think about my week absences? Possibly I could just cover them up with excuses about searching for information on Cruxis?

Rolling over in my bed, I starred at my wall. If Yggdrasill hadn't have interfered I could have been spending all my time with that half-elf. Learning how much I cared for him, and finding out whether or not he'd stay loyal no matter what. We were in the early stages of love, and this was starting to bother me immensely.

"Kratos?"

I was half-asleep when my ears perked up. The familiar sound of my friend filled my senses and I almost jumped up. I hadn't seen him for a whole day, and I was starting to crave to see him.

"In here." I attempted not to sing with happiness.

Yuan pushed open the door and his firm stare melted when he saw me lay sleepily upon my bed. He passed across the room over to my bed and sat down on the edge of it. Glancing up at him, a single smile passed my lips as I starred at him.

"Hard day?" Yuan asked meekly.

"Yea.." I sighed, averting his gaze for a few moments.

"You look like something's on your mind." Yuan wondered, tilting his blue head in wonder. Opening my mouth to reply, I found myself coming up empty. How was I to come up with a decent lie when Yuan stared so caringly into my eyes!

"Do you mind if I take care of some unsettled business regarding the Renegades for the next few weeks? I can't promise I'll be home every night, but I just felt like asking permission first." I turned my face down, realizing how embarrassing that sounded. Face turning a dark red, I shook my head so my auburn bangs could hide my soft expression.

"Of course, like I said when you first came, you're free to come and go when you please to." Yuan replied brisk fully. Stunned by how easy this was, I glanced up at him then noticed something looming in his eyes. Was that.. tears?

"Yuan?" I asked, sitting up straight and reaching out to touch his face. He looked at me, trying to stay strong. Something was bothering him, and I couldn't figure it out.

"Y-yes?" He choked on his own words and turned away in dismay.

"Something's bothering you. Please tell me." I asked kindly, gently lifting his chin up so his gaze met mine.

"I.." Yuan began but closed his eyes tightly.

"You what?" I asked.

"Martel..." Tears fell from his eyes as he kept them tightly shut. Heart breaking for him, I reached out and held him closely in my arms. I felt his chin prod into my shoulder as his hands clenched my back with extreme force not wanting to let me go.

"It's okay. She's still with you in your heart." I whispered in his ear.

"I miss her..." A single tear fell onto my shoulder as I held him in my grasp.

"It's okay, I'm here for you now. Don't worry. We'll stop Mithos together." I spoke. I gently broke Yuan off me and lifted his chin up once more so his face was in front of mine. He opened his eyes and starred at me for a few moments. "I promise you."

"Thank you." Yuan whimpered, closing his eyes and sat there.

And we sat there for the next few minutes. Now more than ever did it hurt me to betray Yuan. He was giving me his full heart and soul, and was expecting me to help him, and aid him. Yet Yggdrasill held a firm grasp on my future, and if I didn't fufill my role as guardian of the chosen, I'd lose Yuan forever. This was the single most hardest choice of my life, and I was going to have to face it alone. It had to be that way... Because I was living two lives..

* * *

AN:

Dun dun dun! Yes it was short, and damn right am I putting my own twist on this story. And as suspected, this will follow the journey of Spiritua and company, and yes Anna, hehe before she is captured and made a prisoner (you'll see how it turns out later), and Kratos' dieing relationship with Yuan. How can they stay strong if destiny is forcing them apart! Find out next chapter! man am I evil!


	9. Chapter 9: Spiritua

Reverie  
Chapter Nine: Chosen

* * *

"Glad to see you made it."

It was mid-morning and I was standing outside the Luin Inn. Before my departure this morning, I had crept in Yuan's room and stood there. More than ever did it strike home what I was doing to him. Yuan was supposedly supposed to help Yggdrasill alongside me to take control of the world and revive Martel. However, Yggdrasill had no clue on our secret alliance. He himself just thought we were driving away from the idea. He had no idea, and I kept that information secret.

"Is something on your mind?"

Striking myself back into reality, I glanced at Spiritua who was rocking on her feet a few feet in front of me. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail as her bangs fell on the sides of her face. Vacantly watching her, I crossed my arms and scuffed.

"No, nothing of much concern. Are we all ready to depart?" I asked, glancing at Faroh and Anna. Each bore an eager and excited posture. They seemed ready to strike down an enemy at any moment, but their skills seemed absolutely novice. Sighing to myself, I blinked and began to drift into thoughts about the journey. How many nights would I go without him?..

"Yes, we stocked up on the apple gels." Anna smiled, and signaled to the backpack on her. Nodding diligently, I glanced over at Faroh who was observing his unsheathed blade. If it was any attempts to intermediate me, it wasn't working.

"But I won't be needing to use any." Faroh replied smugly, sheathing the sword and giving me a stiff stare. Stunned, I blinked back as defensively and he furrowed an eyebrow. I wouldn't let myself be caught off guard by a simpleton such as himself.

"Faroh, be nice." Spiritua hissed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Our first stop is the Summon Spirit of Wind, correct?" I asked, trying to drag the others back into the conversation of the seals. It was my reasonability, after all, to make sure Spiritua completed her quest and fulfill her destiny as Martel's vessel.

"Yes." Spiritua replied with a smile.

"On the way we can spy on that human ranch they're building to the north-east." Faroh glared into the air, bearing a scornful look. Stunned, I wondered if that was such a good idea. The ranches were, after all, used to create panic in the Chosen. Maybe passing by wasn't such a bad idea? Besides, these three couldn't possibly do any damage to such a magnificent structure as the Asgard Human Ranch.

"I'd rather stay away from that place, if at all possible." Anna added in, stuttering at her own words. Behind my thick locks of auburn hair, relief rushed over me. I knew my duty, and any added quarrels were not for the best.

"Are you afraid or something?" Faroh snickered back.

"N-no.. I just don't like those places." Anna replied, glancing downward as the whips of brown hair flew across her face.

"What's wrong Anna? You're never this awkward." Spiritua began, as she walked over to her best friend and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It took a few moments for Faroh to sigh miserably and shake his head in utter disbelief.

"Spiritua is the Chosen! If anyone can put an end to those ranches it'll be her." Faroh implied, as Anna glanced up at him. "And besides, a true warrior isn't afraid of anything. Especially human ranches." Faroh glared irritably.

"I still think it's in our best interest to release the Wind Seal before we even attempt to infiltrate the ranch." I advised, trying to find a chance to jump into the conversation.

"Can we please stay away from the Ranch.. and the Desians.." Anna whispered.

"What's your problem! If you're going to be afraid of them then why even come along?" Faroh snapped irritably.

"Faroh! Anna is my best friend and I bet she's better than you with the blade. So shove it." Spiritua scorned her brother, flashing a deafening glance at Faroh.

"...They killed my mother." Anna suddenly whispered. Furrowing my eyebrows, I cleared my throat and turned to the brunette.

"Come again?"

"They killed my family... I don't want to ever see those creatures again!" Anna snapped at Faroh, bearing a determined look.

"They--... What!" Faroh suddenly realized, jumping backwards from startle-ment.

"That's horrible!" Spiritua voiced.

"...I suggest we respect Anna's wishes and make haste to the Wind Seal." I offered. Faroh and Spiritua to me and nodded in agreement. This was going to be difficult to keep these three on the track of success if they keep darting around the subject this often.

"Come on sis, let's see who can make it to Asgard first." Faroh grinned. Spiritua flashed him a smile before the two siblings charged off out of Luin. Sighing miserably, I silently began to wish I was somewhere warm, preferably in Yuan's grasp. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and turned to Anna who was starring out into the distance.

"We better catch up." I offered once more. It took her awhile to glance over at me with her brown eyes and nod slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, as we began to walk to Asgard. Hopefully Faroh and Spiritua had begun to become fatigue and we'd catch up with them sooner or later. Glancing over at her, I saw gratitude written over her face. "I heard mercenaries were cruel and greedy humans, but I guess the rumors are wrong." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, either way, it was a good idea to avoid the ranches for now. I'm not quite sure how well we all can stand up against them." I shrugged, placing a hand on my sheathed sword.

"I'm sorry if I came off as the wrong impression. Usually I'm full of ideas and energy, but lately I've been thinking about my family. Mother was slain when we lived in Iselia, and then Father brought me to Luin. However, while out on one of his research missions, he was captured and imprisoned in the Palmacosta ranch." Anna sighed.

"So your dad's alive?"

"Yes, or at least I hope." For someone who looked as weak as her, she kept a steady pace.

"Well, if we do make it to Palmacosta ranch, I'll assist you in freeing him," I suggested, bearing a slight smile.

"You don't have to do that." Anna sighed.

"We're a team now, and if one part of the team crumbles, the whole team suffers." I advised, flashing her a determined stare.

"You know, you're kind of scary when you're serious." A light smile crept upon her face and she lightly giggled.

"Is that a... bad thing?" I asked, tilting my head lightly. Not even Yuan had made that comment. Perhaps his care for me altered the whole 'scary' title and impression.

"Well, seeing you really aren't all that scary, it's not so bad." Anna smiled as we hurried our pace. Slowly, I began to wonder how fast both Valens could run. If it wasn't for this human by my side, I'd use my wings to catch up. But that'd give away my secret agent name.

When I and Anna arrived to where Faroh and Spiritua were, it was getting dark. We were on the outskirts of Asgard, about a mile away. If we continued on, we'd surely be caught in the thick of the forests at night. So we concluded it'd be for our best to camp out here tonight. It was by a river, and we had gathered around a bon fire. Both Valens and Anna were thick in conversation.

So that left me to myself. Glancing upwards, I starred vacantly at the stars... each one brought back the name Yuan had given them. Sighing, I wondered just exactly when I'd be able to see him. Possibly I could sneak off tonight and arrive before morning. Glancing over, I sighed and wondered how long it would take the others to fall asleep.

"What's your opinion, Kratos?" Faroh suddenly called out.

"On what issue?" I replied hastily.

"On the whole Cruxis Angel thing. Do you really think they're all angels and stuff. What do you think they look like?" Faroh asked, starring intently at me. Oh dear.. gulping down a big clump of nerves, I shook my head absent-mindly.

"I'm not quite sure, but when Spiritua received the oracle, that man seemed to be an angel. So we can assume they all have wings and only appear at seals, or so it would seem." I had to act knowledgeable, but not too much so I would give away my secret position.

"Hmmm.. exactly what I thought." Faroh staggered as he glared at Spiritua as if to prove a point.

"Also, it's getting late. I think it'd be best if we call it a night and depart fairly early in the morning. We'll need our strength for the journey and battles to come." I nodded wisely. The others seemed stunned, but hastily agreed.

"Fine. But tomorrow I'm getting some real training done." Faroh sighed, as he walked over to where a tree was. Leaning against it with a piece of folded cloth as a pillow, he closed his eyes in attempts of sleep.

"Yes, good idea." Spiritua smiled and took the seat next to him and dragged a blanket alongside her.

"I'll sleep by the fire." Anna suggested placing a pillow at the edge of the log we were sitting on. Resting her head against it, she grabbed her blanket and closed her eyes. I waited around five minutes to make sure everyone was fast asleep. In fact, they were all heavy sleepers because as I walked, not even one stirred.

* * *

"..."

Closing my eyes, I felt the usual warmth of my house. Glancing around my room, I noticed it was around nine o'clock at night. Mayb e Yuan was still awake. Grunting, still a lot on my mind, I made my way to the kitchen and glanced around.

The whole house was pitch black, and the dim moonlight shimmered through the window panels. Reaching out, I grabbed a cup from the sink and poured myself some water. Taking a gulp, I wondered what fortunate the next day would bring. Yet again I would depart and be the leader of the Chosen's group. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind of everything. None of this had significance when I was here.

Taking a seat at the stool with my cup, I starred out the window once more. The river behind the house was raging as strong as ever, and even in here I could here the gentle 'whish' sound it made. Taking in a deep, relaxing breaths, I began to drift into a light slumber. However, it was halted when a hand reached out and was placed on my shoulder.

"Kratos?"

Snapping my eyes open, I glanced up at the form of Yuan in front of me. Heart-skipping a beat, I reached out and meshed our lips together eagerly. Stunned, the half-elf was all but too happy to respond as he ran his fingers through my hair. When the lack of air became an issue, he broke away and glanced at me.

"Another hard day?" He guessed, looking downward.

"Yea.." I sighed, trying to keep my mind focused.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Yuan called out, glancing back up at me so his gaze could meet mine. Tilting my head, I sat back on the stool and signaled for him to sit on the one beside me. Sighing, he looked downward and breathed heavily.

"Yggdrasill met with me today." Yuan began.

"Did he harm you?" I began, trying to keep my cool.

"No, but he wanted me to keep an eye on the human ranches. I couldn't refuse without blowing our cover completely, especially back at Heimdall and after what you've told me. Either way, he has no idea about the renegades. So maybe this double-timing might turn out for the better." Yuan attempted but then yawned sleepily.

"My thoughts exactly." I smiled lightly.

"Hey.. Kratos.." Yuan whispered.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Glancing back at him, I saw a few waves of confusion swirling around in her emerald eyes.

"What do you think Yggdrasill will do when he learns about.." As he began, his words became stutters as his eyes snapped close.

"The Renegades?" I guessed, crossing my arms and keeping my fixed gaze upon him.

"No.. Us." Yuan finished.

"Oh.." It hadn't really occurred to me before. What would Yggdrasill do? His two former companions in love after the war was over. Even worse, Yuan had been engaged to Martel, Mithos' sister. So if he did learn about our secrets, it'd be horrible for the both of us.

"If Yggdrasill does summon us together, you've got to act as stubborn to me as you did during the war." Yuan whispered.

"I hate to say it, but that's the only thing we can do." I grunted before reaching out and running my hand through his loose aqua hair. "But now, now can we just remain like this for a little while longer?" I whispered, placing my forehead against his softly.

"S-sure." Yuan replied with a light smile.


End file.
